


Welcome to Night Vale High School

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos are both in the 10th grade when Carlos's family moves to the town of Night Vale due to his father's job. On Carlos's first day, he meets the odd boy who does the morning announcements and appears to have taken an interest in Carlos. This boy, who Carlos learns is named Cecil, helps Carlos to come to terms with the oddities of the small town.</p>
<p>(Rated for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy on the Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this story will somewhat resemble that of the actual podcast but there will be things that are different due to my own personal headcannons. If my headcannon Cecil isn't the same as yours I am sorry about that.

The last thing Carlos Ramirez wanted to do was move to a new school. But, unfortunately, his dad’s job got transferred…again. This wasn’t anything new for Carlos’s family since his dad was in the military and would have to report to different places as he was needed so the family moved around a lot. That didn’t mean Carlos liked it or ever got used to it. A new town meant a new school and a new school meant new idiots, sorry, people.

It was mid-September when the Ramirez family arrived in the new town that Carlos had never even heard of. The town was called Night Vale and his dad was transferred there to work in the nearby Arizonian base just outside of town that totally was not Area 51. This town was supposedly “the most scientifically interesting community in the U.S.” but to Carlos…well, the town was hot. That was his first impression when he exited his father’s SUV.

_No duh_ , he thought, _it’s a freaking desert. Of course it’s gonna be hot. Great deduction Carlos._

The house he would be living in for God knows how long was a brown two story home next to some restaurant called ‘Big Rico’s Pizza’. As it was about 10:00 pm when they first arrived and Carlos would be starting school at Night Vale High School the next day (which happened to be a Tuesday), his mother told him to go up to his room and sleep and that he could always just unpack his things after school tomorrow.

All of their boxes had been sent ahead and someone had already put sheets on Carlos’s bed and a pillow case on his pillow. He slipped off his favorite pair of red Converse high-tops, quickly changed into his pajamas, and lay down falling asleep instantly.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

Carlos’s dad dropped him off at the school on his way to the Lab. Carlos walked through the front door then had no clue of where to go from there. He just wandered around for about ten seconds until he found a sign that said “Main Office” outside of a door to what looked like a— surprise— main office. He pushed open the door and was greeted by a kind looking secretary.  
“Hello, dear,” she said, “you must be that new boy, Carlos Ramirez, right?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Carlos replied.  
She chuckled, “Oh, don’t be so formal. Most kids just call me Ms. Josie or even Old Woman Josie. I’m not picky. Now then, let’s just wait until the announcements are over then we can get someone to show you around. Oh! I bet Cecil would love to do it. I’ll ask him when he’s finished the announcements.”

Just then, there was a beep beeeep beep as what Carlos suspected was a PA system turning on. A high-pitched male voice came over the speakers. “Good morning Night Vale High teachers and faculty!” the voice said energetically. “Cecil here bringing you your morning news! Now, as you may or may not know, a new boy came into school today. Who is he? Why did he move here? Why his perfect and beautiful haircut? Why his perfect and beautiful shirt?” Carlos looked down at his old ratty red plaid shirt with the rolled up sleeves. Kit wasn’t perfect or beautiful. “He appears to be a new student. I am now being told he is named Carlos. Well, welcome Carlos. Welcome to our little town and our littler school. In other news, it appears that it is election time here at Night Vale High. Your choices for class president are the boy who wears the mascot costume at any occasion that it's needed, who won't tell us his name for some reason or another so we all just call him the name of our beloved five-headed dragon mascot, Hiram McDaniels. You know him right?

"The other candidate for Night Vale class president is that girl who always sits in the shadowy corner of every classroom and also won't tell anyone her name for some reason or another. The one who seems to have been here at our lovely high school for years but never graduated. The one we have nicknamed the faceless "old" woman.

"The third candidate needs no description. We all know him. It is Marcus Vansten. Well, that's it for announcements this morning! See ya, Night Vale, see ya!"

There was a door leading from the office to God knows where with a neon 'On Air' sign hanging above it. As the sign blinked off, a boy who looked about Carlos's age, 15 (a sophomore), stepped through it.

"Oh Cecil, dear, would you mid showing Carlos around the school? He's new here," Josie said.

"Oh! Neat! I mean...yeah sure," Cecil said.

"Great! Here's your schedule Carlos. And here's your passes to not have to attend you classes. All your teachers have been informed. Have fun you two!" Josie said and gave a secret wink to Cecil who blushed a light pink.

Based on what Carlos could tell, Cecil was a lanky boy standing at 5'7", two inches shorter than Carlos. He had pale skin, blonde hair, and the bluest eyes Carlos had ever seen. Cecil's hair was long, but not as long as Carlos's. He looked the complete opposite of Carlos who had long, brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin. Cecil had large purple glasses that looked very different from Carlos's small black frames. He was wearing a purple and grey sweater vest and a neon green bow tie with black jeans and shiny black low-top converse. The clothes were much different than Carlos's ratty plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and the dirty red high top Converse he always wore.

"So...uh, what would you like to see first?" Cecil asked.

"Does the school have science labs? Because I really like science," Carlos said.

"Oh! I know where those are! I'm very in to science these days!" Cecil said slyly.

"...Lovely," Carlos said. They walked to the science labs with no conversation but Cecil was something that sounded suspiciously like 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from the Lion King.

"Here they are," Cecil said pushing open the door. As Carlos walked into the room he looked astounded.

"They're so amazing!" Carlos said.

Cecil replies nervously, "Yeah, I guess, but, uh, we can't say in here for a long time without permission from a teacher so we should probably leave."

“Oh, ok,” Carlos said disappointedly.

“But don’t worry! Old Woman Josie could easily get you a pass from Mr. Collins, the science teacher,” Cecil said.

“Oh! Alright,” Carlos said cheering up.

“Where should we go next?” Cecil said.

“Uh…what’s your favorite place here?”

“Well, it’s the announcement booth but we aren’t allowed in there until after school or lunch or obviously for the announcements. But my second favorite is the library. Oh! Wait! This is very important,” Cecil said placing his hands on Carlos’s shoulders. “If you ever need to go to a library, only go to this one. Never got to the public library, ok?”

“Uh…why not?”

“Librarians of course!”

“Doesn’t this school have librarians though?”

“Librarians? In a school?! Are you insane?!?”

“Um-”

“No never mind, you’re new here. Librarians are horrible! They aren’t human, they’re beasts!”

“So…who runs the library here then?”

“The English department obviously,” Cecil said rolling his eyes. “They’re dangerous too but not _nearly_ as bad as librarians.” They walked down the hallway and came upon a pair of oak doors with a small sign that read ‘Night Vale High Library’

“So, why is this your favorite place?” Carlos asked.

“I really love books. Also, uh… I don’t have, many friends. Most people know me but I only have a few friends. I think you would like them. Their names are Dana, Maureen, Earl and Ste- no. Not him. Just earl, Dana, and Maureen. Well then you have Janice who’s not really a friend I mean she’s my cousin. Then there’s – ugh – _Kevin_. My obnoxious and creepy twin brother.”

“Not who?”

“What?”

“You said ‘not him.’”

“Oh, it’s Steve Carls-” Cecil was cut off by the bell for the next class and shortly after, his phone. “Hello? ... No Steve I don’t want to hang out after school today … why? BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! YOU BROKE MY HEART! LEAVE ME ALONE!” he angrily hung up. Thankfully, they weren’t inside the library yet so Cecil couldn’t get in trouble for yelling.

“So was that the ‘not him?’” Carlos asked.

“Yes and I HATE him!”

“So…you’re…gay?”

“Is that a problem?” Cecil said sounding defensive.

“Oh! No! Not at all! Please don’t be offended.”

“I’m not. It’s just that when most people find out they treat me…different.” Cecil said sounding and looking upset.

Carlos stepped forward and hugged him. “I’ll never treat you like you’re different.” He broke the hug. “Besides, it’s gonna be nice to know I’m not the only one at this school.”

“You’re-”

“Yes,” Carlos cut him off. “But no one knows, not even my parents. So I’m trusting you to keep this a secret. Can you do that?”

“Sure I won’t tell anyone I swear!” Cecil said solemnly.

“Good, now, shall we explore the library?” Carlos said linking arms with Cecil.

“We shall,” Cecil said chuckling as they stepped through the oak doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see them explore the odd and mysterious library and Cecil explains the weirdness that is Night Vale as if it happens every where in every day life.
> 
> I would like to point out that: **POSSIBLE SPOILERS**  
>  In the podcast, Janice is Cecil's niece but in this I made them cousins because I wanted to include Janice and have her be about the same age as Cecil.
> 
> I will attempt to update by or on next Thursday so stay tuned!
> 
> If you wish to talk about Night Vale my tumblr is: www.tardis-atbakerstreet.tumblr.com I tend to reblog fanart and headcannons as well as anything related to our beloved podcast.


	2. New Books, New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil gets appalled by Carlos's lack of author familiarity and Carlos meets Earl, Dana, Maureen, Janice, Steve, and Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quicker than I thought I would.
> 
> Virtual bonus points if you can guess who Janice is based off of (Hint: A character who has the same name as her [but spelled differently] and is from a movie that recently had its ten year anniversary.

Cecil took Carlos to the back of the library where there were six bright purple bean-bag chairs. “I love this corner,” Cecil said. “It has the perfect amount of lighting, the best books surrounding it, and only my friends and I know about it. Well, I suppose we aren’t the only ones. I mean, Mr. Brown, the English teacher in charge must know about it.”

“So… why are you showing it to me if it’s so special?” Carlos asked him.

“Because you’re special too,” Cecil said then immediately blushed. “I mean, you’re the only outsider who hasn’t found me weird and the only new kid to actually talk to me. Josie usually has the new students wait after the announcements so she can have me show them around. I guess because she acts rather motherly and seems to have taken a liking to me and I guess she wants me to have more friends.”

“Don’t worry about it, Cecil,” Carlos said. “I’ll continue talking to you after today and maybe we could even be… friends?”

"Oh um...you don't have to if you don't want to," Cecil said.

"But I want to be friends with you," Carlos told him, placing a hand on Cecil's shoulder.

"Oh! Neat! Uggggh nooooo whyyy," Cecil whined.

"What?"

"I said 'neat'. How embarrassing!"

"Ummm...ok? Anyway are we allowed to look in these books or are they like the science lab where we need permission?"

Cecil waved his hand, "Don't be silly!"

Carlos picked up the closest book opening it and reading it out loud. "'Dogs are not allowed in the dog park. People are not allowed in the dog park. It is possible you will see hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park.' What the _hell_ is this?!?"

"City council manuscripts. You should probably put that back. It's dated for about 10 years in the future. The future is dangerous," Cecil said slowly taking the book from Carlos and carefully placing it back on the shelf.

"So...you people can...see the future?"

"Kind of. Only certain futures."

“Oh… um, ok. So what about…” Carlos searched the shelves and pulled out a leather bound book. “…‘Basic Architecture for Outsiders’. What’s this?”

“It explains basic architecture…obviously. Mainly about the invisible clock tower that is constantly teleporting,” Cecil explained nonchalantly.

“The… _invisible_ and _teleporting_ clock tower?” Carlos asked in disbelief.

“Yeah… what other kind of clock towers are there?” Cecil asked innocently. 

“…Nothing…”

“Alright, well just remember, English teachers who run the library aren’t as dangerous as librarians, as I’ve already said, but don’t stay in contact with one for longer than a minute okay?”

“Why not?”

“‘ _Why not_?’” Cecil practically yelled before covering his mouth remembering he was in a library. He uncovered his mouth and whispered, “Prolonged exposure to English teachers can cause brain damage, nausea, or-” Cecil gulped then stopped talking.

“Or…?”

Cecil looked around, eyes wide. He turned back to Carlos and whispered, “They could _eat_ you.”

“Ok, I’ll be careful,” Carlos assured him.

“Good, now do you want me to show you the abundance of science books?” Cecil asked. Carlos nodded, eyes widening in wonder. They walked out of the secret corner and to a smaller section of books in the center of the library. “So it’s a mixture of nonfiction science textbooks and sci-fi stories.”

Carlos walked through the section reading a few of the spines of different books.

Cecil’s voice pulled him out of his trance, “Have you ever read any John Green books Carlos?”

Carlos looked back at him from the shelves, “Who?”

Cecil gasped, “You’ve never heard of John Green?!?”

“Um…no.”

“Then you must read his books! I suggest you start with _An Abundance of Katherines_. It’s my favorite and it has quite a bit of math in it. While a bit of it was over my head, I’m sure you’ll understand all of it because you’re so smart!” Cecil ran over to another stack and pulled out a book with a white cover and black text. He then dragged Carlos over to the desk near the oak doors with assign on it that read, ‘Check Out’. Cecil used the scanner and scanned the bar code on the book and used his card to check it out.

The bell rang and Cecil said, “Ooh lunch!” He grabbed Carlos’s hand and dragged him to the cafeteria. He pulled Carlos over to a table that had three girls and three boys sitting at it.

“Hey guys!” Cecil said, “This is Carlos, he’s new. Carlos this is Earl, Dana, Maureen, Janice, ugh- _Steve_ and ugggghhh- _Kevin_.”

Earl was small for a fifteen-year-old. He was only about 5’4”. He had bright blue eyes, fiery red, wavy hair and freckles dotting his face. Earl also had braces covering his teeth and was rather shy around people he didn’t know all that well. Around his friends he was incredibly loud and talkative. He was wearing the purple and tan uniform of the Night Vale chapter of the Boy Scouts, which included a bright purple cap and a tag sewed on to it that read, ‘Harlan’.

Dana was a little taller than Earl, about 5’5” with a skin about the same shade as Carlos’s. Her hair was dark brown, long, and really curly. Her eyes were brown but much lighter than her hair. She was wearing a bright green t-shirt, faded jeans, and bright blue Converse. She was a quiet girl that only spoke when she found it necessary.

Maureen was the tallest, about 5’9”, and had a blonde pixie cut died with neon purple streaks. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green. She was dresses similarly to Dana except her shirt was black and had an Imagine Dragons logo on it. She was wearing bright green flip-flops.

Janice was about the same height as Dana. Her hair was died black and had little clips scattered in it. Her eyes were green and stood out against her black eye liner. She looked quite a bit like her cousin Cecil and like him, was loud and talkative. She was wearing a long sleeve grey t-shirt with a sleeveless ripped denim jacket over it, black jeans, and black combat boots.

Steve was about the same height as Dana and Janice, and looked rather…boring. He had pale skin and his hair and eyes were the same shade of brown. He was wearing khakis, a brown polo shirt and dress shoes.

Kevin looked exactly like Cecil, as they were twins, but also very different. Cecil would always keep his hair lying flat on his head whereas Kevin would use quite a bit of hair gel to slick it back. He wore a faded black band t-shirt, a leather jacket, and ripped jeans. Unlike Cecil, he didn’t have glasses and had really dark brown eyes instead of light blue ones like Cecil. He was very rebellious, whereas Cecil always made sure to follow the rules. Kevin had a motorcycle which he wasn’t legally allowed to ride but got away with it because the Sheriff and the Secret Police were terrified of him.

“Hello there, _Mr. Perfect_ ,” Janice said in a really good imitation of Cecil.

“Janice!” Cecil squeaked. The girls all laughed as Carlos blushed.

“So Cecil,” Steve said, “do you want to hang out after school today?”

“Not particularly,” Cecil replied crossing his arms.

“Well why not?” Steve asked.

“I don’t want to,” Cecil said glaring at him.

“But why-” Steve began.

Before he could finish the sentence, he was cut off by Cecil yelling, “NO! NO! STEVE CARLSBERG! I AM DONE WITH YOUR QUESTIONS GOODBYE!” He then promptly turned away from Steve and ignored him for the rest of lunch.

After lunch, Cecil and Carlos had to attend their classes. They both shared all their classes except while Cecil had his journalism class with Dana, Carlos had advanced chemistry with Janice and Maureen. But, after lunch, they had their art class and then a free period.

Nothing eventful happened during those classes. During their break though, Carlos asked Cecil if he wanted to hang out after school but Cecil said he had to help his mother plant certain flowers that for some reason only could be planted in September and bloom in winter and if she didn’t plant them today she would miss the growing window and be very upset about it. Cecil apologized profusely because God, he really wanted to hang out with Carlos (thankfully he didn’t say the last bit out loud) and Carlos assured him it was no problem and that he would still possibly see him later as he explored the town. They both walked to the school gates and turned their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure out the movie yet? No? Final Hint: this movie is soooo fetch! (If you know which movie I'm talking about, I couldn't resist. Also, if you figured it out comment the title! I'm curious to see if anyone else loves this movie.)
> 
> I wrote this while re-listening to The Debate and couldn't just not include Cecil's flip out on Steve Carlsberg even if I had to edit it a bit so it made sense in this context. 
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter has an unexpected meeting and I will probably post it by...Saturday? Sure, it will be up on or before next Saturday. 
> 
> I have already written the ending of this story and i should get there in about 10-15 chapters but I don't have a definite number yet. And I plan on having them start dating within 2-3 chapters...so stay tuned! 
> 
> I really appreciate feedback of any kind so don't be afraid to comment what you think (positive things are good, constructive criticism is fine, or even things you may want to see in the future...who knows? I might include some of it!)
> 
> I have a tumblr too! It's: tardis-atbakerstreet and I reblog lots of Night Vale stuff  
> (Also... AFTER THIS NEXT EPISODE IT'S THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY AND I'M SO EXCITED AND SCARED TO SEE WHAT THESE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO MAKE US GO THROUGH NEXT!)
> 
> ALSO I'M NEW TO THIS WEBSITE SO I DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS A WAY TO FIX THIS BUT IF THERE IS I DON'T KNOW HOW SO IGNORE THE SECTION OF NOTES AFTER THIS IT HAS ZERO RELEVANCE OOPS THIS IS EMBARRASSING 
> 
> SO THE NEXT SECTION OF NOTES BELONGS WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER I HAVE ZERO CLUE WHY IT'S WITH THIS ONE GRRR OK BYE


	3. Haircuts and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin whines a bit, a dog "hugs" Cecil, and Carlos...well he...makes Cecil both equally angry and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in the first chapter I said Night vale was in Arizona... I have no clue why sense my headcannon Night Vale is in Nevada...I fixed that error (in this chapter not the first one...yet) 
> 
> I'm trying to make it follow the episode orders like I said I would earlier...I'm probably not going to stick with that though.
> 
> Most of their phone conversation is direct transcript from Episode 16 "The Phone Call" 
> 
> So this chapter was 1,234 words...just saying because I found that cool.
> 
> Also, for future chapters a lot of stuff might seem weird that I mentioned in this one....SCREW CONTINUITY 
> 
> *awkward coughing* ok read on

After school, Carlos decided to explore the odd town. On his mother’s request, he brought his dog, an Irish Setter named Albert (yes, he named his dog after Albert Einstein), because he “needed exercise”. They walked around about half the town and saw not much of interest. Carlos took Albert down a road full of smaller, poorer looking houses and stopped when he heard shouting.

 

“I’m not planting flowers!” a familiar teen-aged male voice shouted, “It’s stupid!”

 

“I’m asking you for help! Why won’t you just grow up and do what you’re told!” an older female voice yelled back.

 

“Well I don’t even have time!” the male responded, “I have an English project to do with Steve!”

 

The woman sighed knowing that English was her son’s worst subject. “Fine just…go.”

 

Carlos saw the boy, who he now realized was Kevin, Cecil’s brother, riding down his driveway on his motorcycle.

 

As the roar of Kevin’s engine grew fainter, Carlos heard a very familiar voice sigh and say, “Um, Mom? He was…uh, lying about the project. I’m in his English class and there was no assignment.”

 

The woman, Cecil and Kevin’s mother sighed again, “Of course he lied! Why can’t he just be good like you Cecil?” Cecil’s mother looked older than she was, most likely from the stress of having to deal with her more rebellious son. Her hair was greying and she had some wrinkles on her face. She only seemed to be about 40 years old. She looked very worn out and annoyed with her son. Cecil walked the few steps closer to her and wrapped his arms around her smaller form.

 

Albert had been whining the entire time, desperate to continue moving along on their walk.  He pulled at his leash urging Carlos forward. Unfortunately for Carlos, Albert was stronger and ripped the leash free from Carlos’s grip and ran straight towards Cecil.

 

“Albert! No! CECIL, LOOK OUT!” Carlos yelled.

 

“Wha-” Cecil began as he turned around. The second he turned around, Albert, just curious about Cecil, jumped at him knocking him over.

 

“Albert, no!” Carlos said running over to them, “God Cecil I’m so sorry! He usually isn’t like that!” Carlos grabbed Albert’s leash and Cecil’s mother helped Cecil back to his feet.

 

“It’s fine,” Cecil whispered, looking flustered.

 

“So Cecil,” his mother started, “who’s this handsome young man?”

 

Cecil and Carlos both blushed, “It’s Carlos. He’s new in town and I showed him around school today. He’s my – we’re…um – well…we’re…” Cecil trailed of, unsure of what he and Carlos were.

 

“Friends. We’re friends,” Carlos said filling Cecil’s blank.

 

“Oh!” Cecil’s mother said, “Cecil dear, if you’d like to go hang out with Carlos – if it’s alright with him of course – you can.”

 

“It’s fine with me, I was just doing some exploring,” Carlos said.

 

“But, what about the planting?” Cecil asked, torn between helping his mother like he was supposed to be or spending time with Carlos.

 

“Oh, please,” his mother said, “You’re only young once dear. Enjoy what you have now because you never know how long it will last.”

 

“Alright then,” Cecil said. He waved to his mother as they walked down the driveway and out of sight.

 

“So where should we-” Carlos started before getting tackled by Cecil onto the grass. Carlos had two very clear thoughts: 1) _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!?!?_ and 2) _Why is there grass in a desert?_

 

He decided the first one was more appropriate given the situation so that was the one he voiced, “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!?!?”

 

“Well who the hell are you?” a new female voice.

“TAMIKA!” Cecil yelled. Carlos realized he must be upset because even after the short amount time Carlos had known him, he knew Cecil was talkative and spoke at a reasonable volume and hardly ever yelled. It was more likely to see him quiet and shy then yelling. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!”

 

“I thought he was bugging you,” the girl, Tamika stated.

 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU THROW A MACHETE AT HIM!” Cecil had picked up said machete and was waving around his head.

 

“Woah hey, Cecil,” Carlos said, “Calm down. I’m sure she had a reasonable explanation for throwing it.”

 

“Not really,” Tamika said honestly.

 

Cecil took a deep breath, “Fine, you’re right. Tamika, this is Carlos, Carlos, this is Tamika.” Tamika held out her hand which Carlos shook, shocked at the formality seeing as Tamika was about twelve.

 

“Well, it was lovely to meet you but I need to find Janice and get my slingshot back,” Tamika said, taking off at a full sprint past Carlos and Cecil.

 

_This town just keeps getting weirder and weirder_ , Carlos thought.

 

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

 

Carlos settled into the routine of Night Vale rather quickly, until one Wednesday in early November. Cecil was doing the announcements, as per usual, when he said something rather strange. “According to the Council that helps run our fine town, Wednesday has been canceled due to a scheduling error. So…that appears to mean we can all…go home now. Well alright then. See ya, Night Vale, see ya!”

 

_Well then_ , Carlos thought, I have the whole day…I might as well get that well needed haircut. He walked to a small brown building with a red and white striped pole that was slowly spinning hanging next to the door and had a sign above it that read, ‘Telly’s’.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

 

Carlos walked from the barber shop running his hands over his new haircut. It was how he had usually cut his hair before he accidentally let it grow out when they were in the process of moving from New York to Nevada. It was short on the sides and slightly long and curly in the middle, like a curly mohawk. He walked to his home, not thinking about the blonde boy _at all_. It’s not like there was something dire he had to tell him…oh, wait. Carlos completely forgot the important information about the clocks and time.

 

_Just call him_ , he thought, _how hard could it be?_

So Carlos grabbed his cellphone and pressed the name that would dial the number that had been put in his phone by someone other than his self.

 

On the third ring, Cecil picked up. “Hello?” he said

 

“I need to talk to you. This is important,” Carlos said.

 

“Umm, ok?”

 

“Cecil, I think time is slowing down in Night Vale.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Last week: seven days, 24 hours each day, 60 minutes in each hour. That’s 10,080 minutes in a week, right?”

 

“Uh huh? Go on…”

 

“"Well, I ran some figures, and during that same amount of time in Night Vale, 11,783 minutes elapsed everywhere else in the world. That’s more than a full day longer. I don’t know what’s happening."

 

“Neat!”

 

“Um…what?”

 

“Nothing,” Cecil said quickly. “So, how did you learn about this _fascinating_ topic?”

 

“I helped my dad with his research because, as you know, I like science.”

 

“Oh! So would you like to meet up to talk some more about this really fascinating subject?”

 

“Oh, um…no. Sorry, I’m busy today. But, could you please mention it on your show tomorrow at school? It would help a lot.”

 

“Of course! Anything for science!”

 

So that’s just what Cecil did. He talked about it adding in a few…unknown thoughts he was having while on the phone with the perfect student and commenting on the scientist’s new haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment things about how you like it (good or bad), anything you want to see happen...whatever. So please comment! That would be cool of you.
> 
> Next chapter will be the one where they get together...probably and will be up by...Wednesday (but if you noticed my uploading trend it will most likely be earlier)
> 
> My tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet.tumblr.com


	4. The Past is in The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos's backstory and whining about gym class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS RACISM, MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE
> 
> COULD BE TRIGGERING SO IF YOU FIND THOSE THINGS TRIGGERING DO NOT READ IT OKAY?

It was mid-November which meant it was time for the mid-year mile run at Night Vale High School. Carlos started the school year late so he never ran the beginning of the year one but was expected to run this one.

“I hate the mile run!” Cecil whined as they exited the locker room and walked over to Janice and Earl.

“Get over it you whiny brat,” Earl said, smirking.

“It sucks!” Janice yelled.

“You’re whinier than Cecil!” Carlos told her smirking along with Earl.

“Boo you whore,” Janice said.

The teacher heard her and yelled, “Palmer!” Cecil turned toward her. “Not you the girl!”

“Yes?” Janice said.

“DETENTION!” the teacher yelled and blew the whistle. When she turned around, Janice flipped her off. “Now listen up cupcakes! You’re running the mile today! Four laps around the building. Now get outside and to the start.” The whole class groaned as they walked to the door.

About twelve minutes later the last person finished. Cecil, Earl and Janice all finished in about eight minutes. Carlos finished in a little under six minutes getting the fastest time and beating Steve Carlsberg who was usually fastest. Seeing that Steve was competitive and a total jerk, he wouldn’t let it go. He and this other kid who wore some cartoonish Indian headdress so everyone called him the Apache Tracker, were racist jerks who thought it would be fun to make fun of anyone who looked or acted different. Since Carlos was Hispanic, he was a prime target for the harassment they delivered. They had never had any reason to make fun of him before but now he had angered the competitive Steve.

“Of course he’s fast,” Steve said to the Tracker loud enough for everyone but the teacher to hear. “I mean, he had to out run the police while crossing the border.” The Tracker as well as a few other kids snickered.

The rage was clear on Cecil’s face. Earl and Janice saw that he was about to scream nasty things (nasty for him and only mildly mean for everyone else) at Steve so the both clamped a hand over his mouth, linked one of their arms under the one of his that was closest to them and dragged him out the double doors. When the left they calmly saw Carlos saying something to Steve that made his face go red and a bunch of the kids laugh.

“Cecil, hey look at me,” Earl said, placing his hands on the blonde’s shoulders turning him toward away from the doors and towards the hall, “calm down okay?”

“I’m sure Carlos has it under control,” Janice said.

The class ended with Cecil being unable to get back over to Carlos because Steve was over there and Earl and Janice thought Cecil would do something stupid.

School had just gotten out for the day and Cecil, who hasn't seen Carlos since gym (it was their second to last class and of course last period was the one class they didn't share), waited for the other boy near the gates.

He saw him approach, the emotions displayed on his face a mix of anger, sadness, and fake happiness.

"Carlos, over here!" Cecil called.

"Oh hello Cecil," Carlos said before flashing an obviously fake grin.

"Are you okay? I meant to talk to you after gym class but you were near Steve, and Earl and Janice were afraid I'd do something stupid around him. But I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after...what he said," Cecil said worried.

"I-I'm fine," Carlos said, clearly lying.

"No you’re not, what's wrong?"

"It's just-" Carlos let out a frustrate sigh before tears started rushing from his eyes.

Cecil hugged him and pulled him down so he was sitting on the grass leaning on the brick wall of the school building and gently whispered words of comfort in his ear.

"What's wrong? I know you and you wouldn't cry over one comment no matter how rude," Cecil asked quietly still wrapping Carlos in a hug.

"It's a long story," Carlos said.

"I've got time." Carlos took a deep breath, "Well, I had stayed at the last school I went to longer than any other school in any other town we moved to. And I was starting to get comfortable there until one day...some kids didn't like me because I was 'different'. They thought they people with my skin color deserved to be 'lower' than them. Any kid who wasn't 100% white American was picked on for their race. Any Hispanic kids always got it the worst. They would scream things at us like 'Get back on the other side of the border where you belong' or, since it was a slightly 'bad' town there were a few police sirens every week, and every time one was heard they'd scream 'Uh oh! Hide! Border patrol found you!'

"It got old after a while so the other kids and I decided to ignore it one day. But they couldn't leave us alone. So when verbal abuse wasn't enough to make us feel shitty, they moved to physically abuse. They would yank the girls' hair or walk into them and knock them over. And for the guys...they'd...punch us and knock us down. Once we were down they'd," he shuddered, "kick us and punch us more and even...throw rocks or whack us with sticks. All while screaming insults and racial slurs, which I'd rather not repeat. It got... horrible.

"It came to the point where we couldn't go a day without a black eye or being covered with bruises. The teachers never noticed but once they did and suspended the kids. We thought we'd have a week of freedom, but no. More kids just...picked up where the others left off. It wasn’t only the Hispanic kids like me though; it was anyone who was a person of color.

"I heard that some of the kids who were getting it bad, and I was one of them, had started to...harm themselves. My best friend at the time, a girl named Marcie, she...killed herself," he whispered the last part.

"Did you ever...harm yourself?" Cecil asked. When Carlos looked over to him he saw that Cecil had tears in his eyes, which he hastily wiped away. Carlos just wrapped his arms around Cecil and returned the hug he was still receiving. Carlos just shook his head; he even rolled up his sleeves to prove it.

"As you know we moved here, for my dad’s job. That was half of the reason. He knew he was going to be transferred in about a month; this was a week before we moved here, and decided he was tired of seeing me hurt so he requested an early transfer, which they gave him. So now I'm here and I thought all of that was behind me but...that one fucking line made it all come rushing back. I'm glad you were here to listen, I'm used to having to keep it all inside me, bottled up."

"Carlos you can come to me and tell me anything, anytime ok? Even if you can't physically see me text me or call me and I'll still listen and help you ok? And always remember...the past is in the past." Cecil squeezed Carlos's mid-section a little tighter.

"Thanks Cecil. These past few months of always seeing each other in school and after school almost every day make me feel like I can really trust you, something I haven't felt in a while. I mean, you know my two biggest secrets, one of them my parents don't even know! So what I'm trying to say is...thank you Cecil, for being a great friend."

 _Only friend doesn't seem like the right word anymore_ , Carlos thought. _SHUT UP BRAIN!_ He yelled to himself mentally. _Why?_ His brain responded, _you've like him for what three weeks now? You know he likes you backs and everyone thinks so too. He called you perfect and complimented you on the freaking announcements! More than once!_ His internal battle was cut off by one thought, _ok, I'll tell him_.

"Ce-" he started before being cut off by his phone. Cecil released him so he could pull it out. They both saw the name on the screen clearly read 'Dad'.

"Hello?" Carlos spoke into the phone in English. His next few responses were in Spanish which Cecil couldn't understand. "¿Una bolera? ¿Estás seguro? Papá está bien, nos vemos pronto." (Translation: a bowling alley? Are you sure? Ok dad, see you soon.) He hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket.

"What did you father want?"

"He needed my help with some science thing."

"Oh," Cecil said, "What kind of science?"

"Something to do with a bowling alley..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 48 THOUGH!! 
> 
> So I'm a little scared I haven't received any feedback! Please let me know if you like it or not. Next chapter will probably be up before Monday and ADORABLE THINGS GO DOWN!
> 
> tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet 
> 
> come chat and stuff feel free to ask questions about this fic on tumblr or comment if you want. 
> 
> That would be cool of you.
> 
> AS ALWAYS IGNORE THE NEXT BOX OF NOTES I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF IT!


	5. Birthdays and Bowling Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS CANNON!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I don't have an excuse. EPISODE 49 THOUGH!! I WANT PART B!!! STUPID CLIFFHANGERS!!!

_Why him? Why not anyone else? Why why why why why why?!?!?!?!?_ Cecil thought a fresh sobs racked his body. 

_Why the clairvoyance? Why did I have to see? Why why why?!?!?_

Cecil couldn't help crying into his pillow. He couldn't help having the clairvoyance that allowed him to see it happen. He couldn't help that Carlos was dead. He heard a quiet knock on his door but was too upset to take his face out of his pillow and respond.

"Oh Cecil dear," his mother said entering the room. "What's wrong?"

"C-c-Carlos is d-d-dead," he replied sobbing.

"Oh sweetie," his mother said soothingly. "Are you sure? One of your friends is here and I could have sworn it was Carlos. Do you want me to tell him to leave?"

"No," he said sitting up, "if someone is actually taking time to visit me outside of school than they are probably close enough to me to see me like this."

She went to go and get them. Just the thought that it would never be Carlos at his door again made him cry more.

"Hey you," a very familiar voice said stepping into Cecil's room, "oh, Ceec, please stop crying."

_It can't be him_ , Cecil thought, _he died, **he’s dead.**_ That didn't stop him from turning and finally prying his face from his pillow. "C-Carlos?" He stuttered, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah Cecil," Carlos said, “it’s me, I'm really here."

Cecil flung himself into Carlos's arms, causing him to stumble back into Cecil's wall. Filled with and overwhelmed by joy, Cecil sobbed, this time with happiness, into Carlos's shoulder. For about two minutes, neither spoke. Cecil stopped crying rather quickly but wanted to stay close to Carlos who wasn't complaining. Carlos was gently running one hand through Cecil's hair while the other rubbed circles into his back.

"I'm glad you're alive," Cecil finally mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Carlos replied chuckling.

"Yeah if you had died it would have sucked because losing your best friend sucks," Cecil whispered into Carlos's red flannel shirt.

"I'm your best friend? What about Earl or Dana?"

"No, it's you. It would have sucked for you to die for another reason too. That would have been a really crappy birthday present."

Carlos froze, "Today's your birthday?"Cecil nodded and Carlos continued, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you something as a gift!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. No gifts."

"I'm not getting you nothing for your birthday."

"Don't spend money on me okay?"

"No promises, but I do have two gifts in mind. One you get now and one you get before midnight tonight, alright?"

"Fine but what do I get now? You said-" Cecil was cut off by Carlos kissing him on the lips. Just once. Just gently.

"I need to go help my dad with science but I'll see you later okay?"

"Wait! Does this mean..."

"Cecil Gershwin Palmer, will you be my boyfriend?"

Cecil was so stunned he could only nod. "Wait!" he suddenly yelled, "who told you my middle name?"

"Dana and Janice mentioned it to embarrass you! Bye!" Carlos sing-songed as he left the room and then the house.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

It was 11:58 pm and Cecil, usually asleep by nine, was wide awake, waiting for Carlos. There was a small tap on his window. Then another. And another. Confused but curious, Cecil threw back his blankets and ran to his window, just as a small pebble hit the window.

"Hello?" He called quietly as he opened said window.

"Cecil?" A voice replied, "it's Carlos. I'm coming up okay? Can you come onto the roof?"

Part of Cecil's house was two floors, like where his room and window were. Part of his house was only one floor so there was a small patch of roof under his window that he loved to sit on during clear nights because he has a perfect view of the stars. Climbing through the open window, Cecil saw Carlos on his lawn with a rather large silver wrapped box, a mischievous smirk, and still dressed in plaid and jeans. Cecil suddenly felt self-conscious in his flannel pajama pants. Even more so since he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt like usual when he sleeps.

"What are you doing here?" Cecil whisper-yelled. "If my mom sees you, we're both dead!" He crossed his arms over his bare chest in an attempt to cover it.

"I'm here to give you your present," he said shamelessly staring at Cecil's chest.

"I'm heading up now okay?" Cecil nodded and Carlos, climbing onto a trash can, handed him the rather heavy box. He then pushed himself up onto the roof. Cecil grabbed the box and Carlos followed him through the window. "Nice outfit," Carlos said smirking as he took the box and set it on Cecil's bed.

"Shush you," Cecil said blushing as he playfully shoved Carlos.

"So...I know you said no present s but I'm not just not going to get you one, that would make me a horrible boyfriend. And I know how much you love writing and speaking and you've mentioned it before so I, um...got you this."

Cecil gently took the lid off the box and gasped when he saw the contents. Ever so carefully he lifted the navy blue typewriter out of its box. Typed on a sheet of paper in the typewriter were the words:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CECIL!

LUV, CARLOS

Carlos continue his little speech,

"I just asked Francis Donaldson, who's mom owns the antiques mall that Francis will one day inherit if they had any of these and they had one left and since I know Francis rather well - we worked on a project together for advanced chemistry and I help her with that work if she's confused - I was given a discount. Instead of $300 I only had to pay $50 so I didn't spend that much money on you because I know you hate it when people do. I think because they both just really like you and wanted us to be together. And I also probably got a lot more off than I usually would seeing as I made a deal to do Francis's math homework for a week. So...yeah."

"Oh Carlos," Cecil jumped forward and planted a kiss on Carlos's lips. He pulled back and wrapped Carlos in a hug. Carlos broke the hug a few seconds later.

"I need to get home," he kissed Cecil one last time, "I'll see you tomorrow." Carlos climbed out the window, off the roof and ran into the night, just as the alarm clock on Cecil's nightstand struck midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said 10-15 chapters. I lied. Its gonna be about 22. I now actually have a storyline. I was kinda just going where ever but now I have a plan that I'm excited for and starts with chapter seven. 
> 
> School for me ends Wednesday so more updates in less time!
> 
> tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet.tumblr.com 
> 
> Just because: I would like to thank my friend Renee for always reading this when I throw my notebooks at her. She's my Carlos (yeah I'm Cecil but we aren't dating no matter how much our friend ships it) and for helping me when I need ideas. Most ideas she has given me are yet to come.


	6. Defending the Ones We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Carlsberg strikes again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written since I last updated I'm just the laziest person ever and was too lazy to type this...

“Good morning Night Vale High!” Cecil's cheery voice rang out via the speakers. “In about two months the annual sophomore dance will be upon us! Tickets go on sale in one week. Get your dates now! Guys, you can finally ask that special girl - or guy - if they'll go with you! Or who knows? Maybe you'll be asked by that special guy or girl because screw- I mean forget- gender norms! Girls you go ask that special someone if they're too shy!

“In other news, the election is upon us! Don’t forget to vote for either the Faceless Old Woman who Secretly Lurks in your Class, or Hiram McDaniels- who isn’t the real Hiram the five-headed dragon who is our math teacher, but merely the kid who wears the mascot costume based off of said math teacher. Marcus Vansten dropped out of the race because the angels - WHO AREN'T REAL - came to him for a godly mission. That's it for today Night Vale! See ya!”

When he left the booth and went to the office, Josie was staring at him.

“You finally got your scientist!” she said and walked into the booth to shut it down.

Throughout the morning different people were saying things to both Cecil and Carlos. The news of their relationship had spread like a wildfire. Since no one had a problem with it - not that they particularly cared - they held hands as much as possible. Teachers had had them sit next to each other at the beginning of the year, and as Cecil was a righty and Carlos was a lefty, they could hold hands in class and still get work done.

It was lunch time and the six friends were all enjoying lunch at their usual table. Janice and Maureen were trying to see who could embarrass Cecil and Carlos more. Dana and Earl were cracking up while both Cecil and Carlos were red in the face.

All was well until Steve Carlsberg walked up to them. “Hey, Cecil,” Steve said, “having fun with your new human sex toy?”

“Excuse me?” Cecil yelled.

“You heard me,” said Steve, “It's obvious you're a whore and since you were tired of me, you went and got yourself a right proper slut.”

“I'm a virgin!” Cecil screamed at Steve. Cecil balled his fists, obviously ready to attack Carlsberg. Carlos put his hand on Cecil's knee to try and calm him.

Carlsberg didn’t stop there. “I get you needed a new plaything, but why did you choose that one? I mean he's a fugitive running from the border police and all.”

That was the final straw for Cecil. He launched from his spot and tackled Steve onto the floor in the aisle between tables. Steve, who wasn’t a stranger to fighting, stood up and pulled Cecil to his feet by his hair, knocking off his glasses. Cecil swung his fit and connected a punch to Steve's jaw. When Steve moved his head back, Cecil pushed him and he promptly released his hair. Not done with the fight, Steve leapt toward Cecil and punched him in the eye. Carlos leapt from the table and wrapped his arms around Cecil's waist. He lifted him off the ground and swung him so Cecil was facing away from Steve, with Carlos in between them. Kevin, who's a dick, went to Steve instead of his brother. The vice principal ran over to make sure they were separated.

“Cecil, calm down, okay?” Carlos told him.

“Listen to your stupid wet-back boyfriend Palmer!” Steve yelled.

“Mr. Carlsberg, watch your mouth!” the vice principal said.

“Excuse me?” Carlos said calmly as he turned around to face Steve.

“You heard me spic!” Steve yelled.

Carlos removed his arms from Cecil's waist and with the expression of utmost calm, walked over to Steve.

“Mr. Ramirez....” the vice principal warned.

Carlos gave him a reassuring smile. The calm look returned as he walked up to Steve and punched him in the jaw so forcefully, Steve would’ve fallen over if Kevin wasn’t there.

“Mr. Ramirez! Mr. Palmer! My office now! Mr. Palmer, (he directed at Kevin) escort Mr. Carlsberg to the nurse, I will join you momentarily!” Principal Pamela Winchell yelled when she arrived moments earlier.

Carlos bent down and picked up Cecil's glasses.

Cecil and Carlos left first. As they walked past the nurse’s office to Pamela's, the nurse handed Cecil ice for his eye.

They sat in Pamela's office, Cecil holding ice to his eye, Carlos bouncing his leg up and down, dead silent.

About five minutes later, Pamela walked in with both of their parents.

“I’m so sorry for whatever Kevin has done this time,” Cecil's mother said.

“No ma'am,” Pamela said, “It wasn’t Kevin, it was Cecil.”

“What?!?” she exclaimed.

Cecil turned around and gave her a sheepish smile.

Carlos's mother sighed, “Again son, really?”

Carlos only nodded. Pamela took a seat at her desk. She calmly spoke “Mr. Palmer, this is your first offense. I know you were provoked by what Mr. Carlsberg was saying and you are usually well behaved. I am letting you off with a warning.

“Mr. Ramirez, this is your first offense here, I understand you have done similar things at other schools. Our punishment system is based on past behavior. Usually, you would be receiving a five day suspension, - which is what Mr. Carlsberg has - but you were provoked. I understand some racist things were said to you. You will have an hour after school detention today.”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The day ended uneventfully. Cecil's mother returned to pick up Cecil and Kevin (who hadn’t been allowed to take his motorcycle to school that morning) and take them home.

“God Cecil, you’re so weak.” Kevin said, “You barely bruised Steve.”

“At least I have brain cells and don’t smoke marijuana like a chimney,” Cecil murmured.

“That's it!” their mother yelled. “I am sick of you two arguing! Since tomorrow is Saturday, you will spend the afternoon together doing something!”

“You’re making me spend and after noon with him? _Alone_?” Cecil said. “You can bring _one_ person.” their mother said, “Who will it be?”

“Carlos,” Cecil said.

“Kristina,” Kevin said.

“Why would she hang out with you?” Cecil asked. Kristina was the sweetest person in the school, although he, and many others, suspected she was really a bitch.

“She's my girlfriend stupid.” Kevin spat back.

“How much are you paying her?” Cecil murmured

“Nothing. In fact, she asked me out,” Kevin said smugly.

Plans were made for them to all watch a movie at the Palmer house the next day. And what an interesting day that would be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my laziness: I would like to thank my friend Renee for looking at the pages of my notebook and typing this for me even though I told her I was joking when I had asked her to type it. 
> 
> Tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet (if any of you care)
> 
> Please comment feedback!
> 
> Chapter seven is where things get interesting...


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie day gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm a horrible person. 
> 
> Also, just a reminder that in the story it is mid-November. Also it has been two days since they've gotten together but Cecil liked Carlos from the beginning and Carlos has like Cecil for about a month. Just keep that in mind. If you don't this might seem really weird.
> 
> The next three chapters are probably going to be shorter but the ones after should be longer.

“Hey mom I’m going to Cecil’s house,” Carlos yelled to his parents.

“Okay dear be home by dinner!” Carlos’s mother said.

“Cecil,” his dad said, “There’s something odd about that kid. I don’t think I want you hanging around his…type.”

“What’s wrong with Cecil?” Carlos questioned.

“He has a certain…vibe. Like he’s a little bit too…happy.” His father used air quotes around the word happy.

“You mean you don’t like that he’s gay do you?”

“I just…don’t want people to get the wrong idea about you, son.”

“Well he’s my boyfriend so please respect that!” Carlos yelled accidentally.

“Your…what?”

“…boyfriend” Carlos whispered.

“I need to leave for work but we’ll talk about this when I get home,” his dad said walking out.

“He seemed upset,” Carlos said to his mom, “…are you?”

“No sweetie. And he isn’t either. He just doesn’t want you getting hurt anymore,” his mother said.

“I won’t get hurt dating him mom, I promise. Besides he’s not ‘gay’ exactly, even though that’s what I first assumed. He’s pansexual.”

“Which means…?”

"He likes both guys and girls and likes someone for their personality. This means he likes me for me.”

“I don’t care what he likes or does as long as one of those things is make you happy.”

“Thanks mom,” Carlos hugged her before walking to Cecil’s house.

When he was in their driveway he saw a pink Moped scooter. There was a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and really pretty features. Her Vans shoes were the same pink as her scooter and nails. Her shorts were just that - short. Her tank top – plot twist, it was pink - was really low cut and showed most of her stomach. “Hi you must be Carlos,” the girl said, “I’m Kristina but call me Krissy.”

“Um…hi,” Carlos said giving her a polite smile. “Why are you here?”

“To see my boyfriend,” she said

 _Her **what?**_   “Your what?”

“My boyfriend, Kevin, silly!”

“Oh, right.”

They awkwardly walked to the door and Carlos rang the bell. Cecil ran to the door like an excited puppy. “Hi, Carlos!”

"Hey Cecil," Carlos said. "So what movies are we watching?"

"ONLY THE GREATEST MOVIES OF ALL TIME!"Cecil shouted.

"Dramatic much?" Kristina mumbled.

They both ignored her. "Which ones?" Carlos said.

"Well my mom wants us to watch at least four movies so we each are picking one. Kevin picked the Avengers, I chose Harry Potter because it is the greatest movie of all time, so you two need to pick a movie. Carlos?"

"Mean Girls," he said. Cecil's face lit up like a Christmas tree as they walked into the living room.

"Well those movies all sound great!" Kristina said "I don't even want to pick one; I love too many movies to choose just one!"

“Of course you do,” Cecil muttered.

They walked into the living room where Kevin was sitting on the couch with two bowls of popcorn. Krissy squealed and ran over to him, leaping onto his lap and kissing him. Carlos looked at Cecil and faked vomited causing Cecil to giggle. About a minute later she released Kevin from her clutches but stayed sitting on his lap. Cecil and Carlos decided to occupy the other couch after Cecil stole one bowl of popcorn from under Krissy’s legs. The first movie on the agenda was the Avengers. Even though Kevin picked the movie, he didn’t pay attention because he was too busy making out with Krissy. Cecil was sitting between Carlos’s legs, leaning back against the taller boy’s chest while enjoying the warmth from the embrace of his arms.

During the second movie, which was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, nothing changed. After the movie was over, Carlos got up to use the bathroom. Kevin went to go and get  a drink from the kitchen. Krissy moved to the other couch to sit next to Cecil.

"Um...hi," Cecil said to her.

"Hello, Cecil," she said flirtatiously as she moved closer to him. 

He tried to scoot away but there was only the armrest of the couch behind him so he was trapped, like a mouse being cornered by a cat. They heard a toilet flush down the hall.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Carlos emerged from the bathroom to see either Cecil or Kevin fixing them self a drink in the kitchen. He couldn't tell who it was because their back was turned. The mystery twin turned around and it was revealed to Carlos that it was Kevin. Carlos walked back into the living room to see Krissy kissing Kevin.

 _Wait a second_ , Carlos thought, _Kevin's in the kitchen..._ "Cecil?!?" he yelled. 

They jumped apart. "Carlos no wait please, I can explain."

"Just...don't." Carlos said. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving goodbye Cecil. We're over." Carlos said running out the door. 

When he got home, he had been gone for about four hours. 

"Hi honey," his mom said when he ran through the door. He ignored her running up to his room crying. "Your father got off work early!" she yelled after him. "He'll be home any minute."

A minute later, Carlos could hear his father arrive home. "CARLOS I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" his father yelled.

"He's upstairs I think he's upset," his mother said.

"Come with me to talk with him, Maria," his father said.

They both walked up the stairs to Carlos's room. They saw their son lying face down on his bed sobbing into his pillow.

"Carlos I want you to know that I don't mind that your gay. I just didn't want you to get hurt...which you seem to be right now, are you alright?" Carlos's father asked.

"No! I'm not okay! Cecil cheated on me! He kissed his _twin brother's girlfriend_ while I was at his house!" Carlos yelled.

"I knew that boy was trouble!" Carlos's father yelled.

"Calm down both of you! This is similar to what happened last time and we had to move because of it!" Maria yelled. She continued but spoke at a regular volume, "Both of you just calm down, okay? Now Carlos, don't you just lie here crying about that boy! Show him you didn't need him! Show him you're not affected by it at all! Show him he can't hurt you!"

"You're right Mom," Carlos said wiping his eyes, "I'm going to do just that."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment feedback! Even if it's as simple as "I like it" or "How could you?!" or longer. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Also I would like to say that Carlos's first conversation with his dad reminds me of a passage in G.P. Ching's 'Soul Catcher' (which is the fourth book in the series 'The Soulkeepers'). It's when Dane Michaels is talking to his dad about Ethan (one major difference is Dane and Ethan aren't dating) [I just felt like pointing that out and I'm curious to see if anyone knows what I'm talking about. It's also my favorite book ever.]
> 
> Tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!
> 
> Also this was written while I was watching High School Musical so I was singing all the cheesy songs while writing this pretty cliche thing.


	8. New Day, New Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets revenge in the only way he thinks will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short (only 586 words) but it's kinda important.

“Whatever your plan is,” Maria said, “I just want to make sure it’s not illegal.”

Carlos explained the plan and his reasoning behind it to his parents. While he was speaking, their smiles slowly grew until all three of them were laughing at just how ridiculous it was.

“How would you even do half of that? How would you even know where to go for that stuff?” his dad said laughing. “

Well,” Carlos said, “I’m going to need a little help…”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

“You want to do what?” Janice said laughing after Carlos explained it to her. It was Sunday, the day after the movie incident.

“I think that this would be pretty effective,” Carlos said.

Janice just laughed harder. “Well then, come on loser, we’re going shopping.”

They headed to Night Vale’s mall, a tattoo and piercing place, and made another stop at Telly’s.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

At school the next day, Carlos received some…interesting looks. He didn’t see Cecil all morning. He had had advanced chemistry and then there was an assembly. As he was walking to the cafeteria, Janice dragged him into an empty classroom to add the final touches to Carlos’s new look.

Out of all his friends, only Janice knew of what he was doing. The reactions everyone had were perfect. Earl looked from Cecil to Carlos and knowing what happened he easily figured out what Carlos was doing and laughed. Dana and Maureen looked at each other, shocked. Cecil, well, his reaction was the best. He was shocked and horrified.

Carlos’s plan had been to change his look completely. Cecil loved – a little obsessively – Carlos’s clothes and hair. So naturally Carlos’s – whose hair had grown back to its long length since his last hair cut – had cut it back into the curly Mohawk that Cecil despised. While out shopping, he had bought some contacts (Cecil had loved Carlos’s glasses because they made him look more “adorable”). He also bought a few pairs of black jeans and was wearing one of the pairs now. No more of the plaid that Cecil also found made him adorable; Carlos was wearing a black Bastille “Bad Blood” t-shirt that he had already owned. He had also done something he had wanted to do since he moved to Night Vale, he got his ears pierced. He now had two smooth, maroon studs. The “last touch” Janice had added was black eyeliner. Carlos still had Converse, only they were black hi-tops. Basically he was punk version of himself. He was quite comfortable in this outfit because he had dressed pretty similarly at his old school. He was also more comfortable knowing Cecil hated it.

“Hey guys,” Carlos said.

“C-Carlos! Why do you look so different?” Cecil stammered.

 “Actually,” Carlos said, “this is how I usually dressed at my old school. I was trying out a new look for this school but decided I liked this look better and went back to it.”

“Bu-but – ” Cecil started then just sighed.

Throughout the day, Carlos and Cecil sat a good distance apart while confined to sharing a table in all their classes.

When Carlos approached the gate at the end of the day, he saw Cecil walking down the street not waiting for Carlos like usual. Neither one of them called the other to make plans to hang out later. Cecil was _not_ upset. He just walked home and was _definitely not_ upset. Carlos was actually okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next two chapters will probably be up today because I have the next one and half of Chapter 10 written I just have to type them/finish writing them. 
> 
> THE THING ABOUT THE THING IN THAT EPISODE (you know what I'm talking about) UPSET ME BUT THE OTHER ONE MADE ME HAPPY BECAUSE GFDHKSGFWJAELAGTBVDH THE NEW RESTAURANT'S NEW SOUS CHEF! GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH then on the 14th I had had a dream about Night Vale and bunnies so I'm a little creeped out by the rest of the episode. (it involved Carlos chasing demon bunnies I don't really know) [the dream not the episode] {but that would have been pretty cool if it was the episode}
> 
> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY CECIL AND CARLOS! 
> 
> my tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet


	9. Time to Do Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title pretty much explains it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the science comes from links I found on Google. I have no idea if this actually works. Basically this is another filler chapter. Even shorter than the last one (it's only 376 words) but there is some important context for the next chapter in the very beginning and a small hint at something yet to come...

Cecil and Carlos went a week with only seeing each other at school. Carlos’s dad was probably happier than Carlos about that. With everything that happened to Carlos in the past, his dad was overprotective. Since Cecil hurt Carlos, Carlos’s dad hated Cecil.

They were both at the same table in science class (the regular one not Carlos’s advanced chemistry class) the teacher, Ms. Roy, assigned a project where you worked with your desk partner. They would now also be partners all year. That wouldn’t be awkward at all.

“Using the materials I’ve put on the front table and what you’ve learned, I want you to figure out how to make disappearing ink. You have today to make it and tomorrow you demonstrate it,” Ms. Roy said. “Get started.”

Carlos smirked, “Simple,” he muttered.

Cecil looked at him. “Uh,” he said, “what will we need for this?”

“Well it only works with blue and red ink, so we’re going to need to get the only jar up there. It also happens to be the only ink jar left. The rest were all black ink. She tricked them. Classic. So can you go to the table and get these,” Carlos said finishing scribbling the list of materials on a piece of scrap paper. He went to get them lab coats and goggles per them teacher’s instructions.

Cecil went to the table and got everything on the list. Carlos mixed it all but it wasn’t working. “GAH! Why isn’t it working?”

“Try adding water,” Cecil suggested.

“No, no – wait! Yes! You’re right! How could I forget water? GAH! Stupid, stupid Carlos!” Carlos said smacking his forehead.

“Simple mistake…?” Cecil suggested.

The next day when the class demonstrated what they had only Cecil and Carlos’s worked. Ms. Roy announced that they got an A and everyone else failed. Carlos smirked, and she smiled knowing he had figured out her trick. Cecil and Carlos were about to hug but Carlos just remembered the movie day and just got angry. He didn’t thank Cecil for fixing his mistake; he just gave him a small smile and went to get his things. Cecil sighed and got sad. Really sad. Almost as if…

 _No_ , he thought, _I refuse to be that way again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up today. And it's not another filler. Cecil does something very..."cheesy, cliche, romance movie".
> 
> This was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written for anything in my whole life.
> 
> My tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet I reblog lots of Night Vale stuff (and other stuff) and if you have questions or something isn't clear about this whole thing go ahead and comment on here or ask me over on tumblr.


	10. Earl Harlan, Super Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl the secret spy boy scout to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was dragged away from the wifi and forced to go places. Also this might be the longest chapter so far. (about seven pages on Microsoft Word which for me is a lot) [but about two of those pages are lyrics]

A few weeks had gone by. Carlos still dressed like a punk. Thanksgiving came passed. It was now December. Cecil and Carlos still didn’t talk that much.

Until the day that changed.

“See ya, Night Vale, see ya!” Cecil ended the announcements that Monday morning. He saw Carlos when he exited the office. “CARLOS!” he yelled running at the taller boy.

“Uh…yeah?” Carlos said.

Cecil handed him a DVD. “Just…watch when you get home. Please? It proves that what happened that day wasn’t my fault.” he practically begged.

“Not your fault?” Carlos practically yelled. He spoke the next line quieter, “We were dating and you practically threw yourself at Krissy and stuffed your tongue down her throat!”

“Just watch it okay?” Cecil snapped. “Sorry I’m just…sorry. And Earl did this thing where once you start watching I’ll know because of, uh…I don’t actually know what he did but I’ll know when you watch it.”

Throughout the morning, Cecil looked nervous, panicky, and excited all at once.

When Carlos got to lunch that day, only Cecil was there which was odd.

"The others aren't coming," Cecil said. "They have lunch detention the whole week."

"Why?" Carlos asked taking the seat across from Cecil.

"Well," Cecil began, "Steve was being racist to Dana so they all went to get revenge. They asked me to come but...I can’t get in trouble. For my mom. They understand. Anyway, Earl is really good with computers; he got his computer hacking badge first try with no practice, so he hacked into Pamela's computer to find out Steve's locker number and combination. So they found it, opened it and Maureen and Janice put super glue on the edge of the locker itself and door. Steve came by and saw them. And Dana slapped him. So when Pamela came by, Steve told her what he knew. And they admitted to it. Everything. Even the part about Earl hacking the computer. They clearly wanted credit for their work. And none of them had done anything horrible before, Janice gets in trouble for swearing a lot though. But that doesn't count in the 'system'. But it looks like it's just us for the entire week."

Carlos chuckled, "Of course they wanted to be known and...uh, we don't have to you know, talk and stuff unless maybe you uh...want to. I just...I'm sorry Cecil I'm not sure how...comfortable I feel with this."

"It's fine, I understand," Cecil told him. He was about to put his hand on Carlos's fist that was on the table but then decided against it. "Just...please, _please_ watch that video, please."

"I will, I promise." Carlos said giving Cecil a small smile. They both knew Carlos never broke a promise.

_Why are you being so nice to him?_ Carlos thought. _He hurt you. You should hate him._

_But_ , a part of him argued, _he was your best friend before all of that. You can afford to be a little nice._

The day ended and Carlos headed straight home. As soon as he got to his room, he pulled his laptop from under his bed and played the DVD. The video started.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Janice, Maureen, Cecil, and Dana were all at Earl’s house crowding Earl’s computer waiting for Carlos to watch the video. A loud ding interrupted Earl’s Tumblr scrolling. “Okay, Cecil,” Earl said, “he’s watching.”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Cecil appeared in front of the camera. “Hi Carlos,” he said, “well we, we being us,” he paused and pulled Earl, Dana, Maureen, and Janice into view, “have something to tell you. Well, first of all, I’m sorry Carlos. I’m so, so sorry. Now, there’s some explaining to be done.”

Earl spoke next, “Well, for one of my badges, we had to do surveillance on unsuspecting people. So I put cameras around Cecil’s house. As a requirement I had to leave them there active for a month. Yesterday I went to get them and review the footage. You see the cameras are motion activated so they didn’t turn on unless someone or something moved. So when I got to the footage of the day you and Krissy went over for the movies I found something.”

Maureen spoke next, “We zoomed in to when Krissy was on the couch with Cecil. I amplified the audio so you can hear what was said. And we made it brighter so you could actually see what happened. We included the footage here it is now.”

The video cut to Cecil’s living room. Carlos saw himself walk out of the living room for the bathroom. Kevin left moments later claiming to be getting a drink. Krissy got up and sat very close to Cecil on the other couch. Cecil scooted away but got trapped by the armrest. A toilet flushed. Krissy pounced on Cecil kissing him. Cecil’s eyes went wide. Krissy pushed him so he was lying flat on his back on the couch with her lying on top of him. They were still kissing. Cecil put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away. It was too late; Carlos had already walked back in and saw it happening.

The video cut back to the five friends sitting in Cecil’s room.

Dana spoke, “So see Carlos, Cecil didn’t want that to happen, she wanted to make you suffer. She and Kevin had planned it. Look.”

The video cut to Krissy and Kevin standing in the living room with Cecil. Cecil ran out crying. Kevin smiled, “I’m assuming the plan went perfectly.” Kevin said. Krissy smiled and nodded.

It cut back to the five and Janice spoke, “So you see? Cecil likes you and wouldn’t want to hurt you. One other thing you should see. Look out your window.”

The video cut to a black screen with white font. The words said: “The End”.

Carlos got up and walked to his window. Two stories below, He saw Cecil standing on the ground. He spread his arms wide “Believe me now?” He yelled up to Carlos who smiled and nodded.

“Neat!” Cecil said, “So…do you want to start dating again?”

“Of course. But, uh my dad hates you. So you need to promise me and show him that it will never happen again.”

“Easy.”

“Yeah, not really. So what are you gonna do?”

“You’ll see.”

“He’ll be back in an hour.”

“I’ll be back in one hour then too,” Cecil said smirking and walking away.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Cecil arrived back right after Carlos’s father got home. Carlos could tell because he heard his father’s voice yell, “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?”

"Oh shit," Carlos muttered.

"Uh, hi Mr. Ramirez," Cecil said. "I'm here to see Carlos."

"HELL NO YOU AREN'T! HE DOESN’T WANT TO SEE YOU! GET OUT!" Carlos's dad yelled.

Carlos ran down the stairs into the living room. No one was there. They were both outside. They must've been really loud.

“I’M TRYING TO BE NICE AND PROVE A POINT OKAY?” Cecil snapped.

“You’re doing a shitty job,” Carlos’s dad muttered receiving a glare from Cecil.

“Cecil, uh, what’s up?” Carlos asked.

“I’m here to prove to you and your father that I really do care about you okay? But he’s ruining my plan,” Cecil said.

“Well, go ahead. Do whatever you need to do,” Carlos told him.

“Okay,” Cecil began, “so I know that your dad hates me and wants us to never speak let alone be together, but I don’t care. I’d rather be with you and show you that I don’t like Krissy than for that stupid thing to still be between us. I’d rather be with you and hated than lose you and be liked. So basically I’m here to show your dad that I don’t care what he thinks of me. This is going to be incredibly cheesy, cliché, romance movie of me but for once in my life, I’m doing something I shouldn’t.” he set the radio down on the ground and pressed play. Then he started singing.

_“What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood,"_

Cecil looked at Carlos and gave him a small smile then continued.

_"You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh.”_

The cassette stopped and Cecil looked directly at Carlos who was stunned. Carlos’s father was stunned. Maria was stunned. _Cecil_ was stunned.

“I didn’t know you were such a good singer,” Carlos finally said.

Cecil chuckled, “Neither did I.”

Carlos’s father walked up to Cecil. “Well,” he said, “anyone willing to piss me off in devotion to my son deserves to be with him. I’m fine with it if you two get back together.” Cecil and Carlos cheered and hugged. “But,” Carlos’s father continued, “if you ever hurt my son again I will end you, got it?” Cecil’s eyes went wide. He gulped then nodded. Carlos took his hand and they walked down the driveway to god-knows-where. Carlos’s father’s mouth turned upward into a small smile.

“You really didn’t mean that, Manuel,” Maria said. “

Yes I really did,” Carlos’s father said looking serious.

“No you didn’t,” Maria said smiling. “You won’t admit it but you know as well as I do that that boy is good for Carlos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. The song was All of Me by John Legend. Seriously, that is the mother of all shipping songs (and so is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)
> 
> Chapter 11 coming soon! And my god do I have plans... (not those kinds of plans you dirty minded people) [lets just say some one makes a return...MWAHAHAHA]


	11. Dinner Date Plus Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes to the Palmer house for dinner. Just him Cecil, Cecil's mother, Cecil's evil twin, and the bitch who's the reason the broke up. Should be a nice normal calm evening. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! *hears voice echo back* it has been...quite some time...*blushes* whoopsy. I had been a little busy with tennis, theater camp and a week long trip to Puerto Rico with no computer. I tried to make this good to make up for the lack of updating but it's not my best writing.
> 
> I would like to thank user: Halkyon_Blade for helping me fix and annoying problem I had with the chapter notes.
> 
> My lovely friend Renee made a track on 8tracks to go with this fanfic! I will tell you how to find it in the end notes. There is one song for each chapter and I will be saying what each is from now on in the beginning notes. (I had sent her my chapter plans so there might be spoilers in the songs!)
> 
> The first ten chapters were:
> 
> 1\. Love Somebody by Maroon 5  
> 2\. Falling For You by Colbie Callat  
> 3\. Call Me Maybe (cover) sung by Fun.  
> 4\. Fix You by Coldplay  
> 5\. Birthday by Katy Perry  
> 6\. Beat It by Michael Jackson  
> 7\. You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi  
> 8\. Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects  
> 9\. The Scientist by Coldplay  
> 10\. All of Me by John Legend  
> (some of that might not be spelled right/the exact titles)
> 
> this chapter's song (she had a little trouble with this one) is:
> 
> Its Time by Imagine Dragons (acoustic version)
> 
> anyway...here's the chapter

A week went by before anything interesting happened in Carlos's life. Just the boring old routine of waking up, going to school, going home and hanging out with Cecil, doing his homework, walking his dog, then going to bed for the same routine to start all over again.

Until something noteworthy finally happened.

“Carlos!” Cecil ran towards Carlos in the hallway, except Carlos had turned the corner so Cecil ran into the wall.

"Jeez Ceec, you ok?" Carlos said laughing as he helped his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cecil said dusting off his purple and grey sweater vest and jeans. "Anyway my mom wanted to properly meet the people Kevin and I are dating so tonight if you're not busy could you come over to my house for dinner? Sadly, Krissy and Kevin are still dating so she will be there too."

"Ugh, fine but we'll ignore her okay?" Carlos said and Cecil nodded. "But yeah I'm free, what time should I be over at?"

"Five o'clock," Cecil said then pecked Carlos's cheek before skipping (literally skipping) off to his next class, journalism.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

After school, Carlos went straight home after telling Cecil he would see him that night.

 _His mother_ , Carlos thought walking upstairs to his room, _I have to meet his mother. I mean I've already met her but that was just as Cecil's friend. Now that I'm his boyfriend I need to make a good impression_.

He opened up his closet thanking himself for keeping his non-punk clothing. He still wore black jeans, band t-shirts, eyeliner and earrings. He hadn't cut his hair since he went to Telly's with Janice so the sides grew back. It wasn't the original length, it only came down the the tips of his ears on the sides and halfway down his neck in the back. Since his hair wasn't so short, it was wavy rather than curly and no matter what Cecil said, it was far from perfect. It was always messy and unkempt. he decided he would need to make it neat and orderly.

Pulling a red flannel shirt and plain blue jeans out of his closet he laid them on his bed and went to shower. He got out and put on the clothes, deciding against the earrings and eye liner. now for the biggest problem, his hair. He went to the main bathroom to use his mom's comb and hair dryer. Minutes later he shut off the hair dryer in frustration. within those minutes he had managed to tangle two combs in his hair. Carlos heard the front door open and close.

"Carlos honey, I'm home from work," he heard Maria call from the living room.

"Okay, well I need to go to Cecil's tonight for dinner is that okay?" Carlos called back.

"That's fine. Where are you?"

"Uh the bathroom. I," he sighed, "can you come here I need help?"

"With what?"

"I'm trying to make my hair look nice and...failed."

Maria walked into the bathroom to see her son holding a hair dryer in one hand, a comb in another, his hair sticking straight up with two combs tangled in it and a sheepish look on his face. She burst out laughing unable to control it.

"Mom!" Carlos yelled, "It's not funny!"

"Yes dear it really is," Maria said between laughs.

"Ugh, can you just help me?"

"Sure." Carlos handed her the hair dryer and comb then turned around. Since he wasn't looking, Maria took out her phone and told him, "Turn around for one second?" Carlos turned around to see the flash go off o the phone and heard the clicking sound that meant she took a picture.

"MOM!" Carlos whined causing Maria to continue laughing. "If you put that on Facebook I will never forgive you, and I will put maple syrup in all of your clothes."

"I can't take you seriously like that. You look like some kind of deformed, angry troll child."

"JUST HELP ME WOULD YOU?" Carlos said smiling at his mother.

After a half an hour, the combs were gone, his hair was no longer defying gravity, and was in neat waves going towards his neck. It was also five fifteen.

"OH CRAP I'M LATE! Bye Mom I should be back by about eight! Love you!" he ran out the door. The second it shut, Maria opened the Facebook app on her phone.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

Carlos arrived at Cecil's house five minutes later, out of breath from sprinting. he rapidly knocked on the door which opened to reveal Cecil wearig the same outfit he had at school hat day but with the addition of a purple bow tie with black polka dots.

"Hi Cecil," Carlos said, "sorry I'm late, I had uh, hair problems."

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil said, "Your hair's perfect. No matter what."

"Yeah...not how it was."

"My mom just finished dinner. Krissy's already here so," he pitched his voice down from its rather semi-high tone to a deep baritone, "enter at your own risk."

"Don't worry," Carlos said, "it'll all be fine." Carlos interlocked his fingers with Cecil's.

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen which had a rectangular table with six chairs. Kevin, in a grey t shirt and jeans, and Krissy,were in the two chairs on one of the longer sides of the table. Cecil's mother was in the single chair at one head of the table.

"Hello Ms. Palmer," Carlos said.

"Hello Carlos dear," Ms. Palmer said.

Cecil lead Carlos over to the other side and they occupied the other chairs. The sixth spot was set at the other head of the table.

Both Kevin and Cecil had identical looks on their faces, and that look was confusion. They both looked at each other then their mother. "Who's that place for Mom?" Cecil asked.

Their mother smiled, "You'll see boys." Before either Cecil or Kevin could say anything the front door opened. A girl about nineteen years old was standing in the doorway taking off her black leather boots. Her curly blonde hair with purple dyed tips was hanging in front of her face shielding it. she flipped her head up to reveal black glasses and eyes the same blue as Cecil's. She was wearing a purple sweater, black jeans, and mismatched fuzzy socks.

"Vivian!" Cecil and Kevin both yelled springing up from the table and running over to the girl hugging her. Kevin pulled back before Cecil and put his "tough guy" face back on.l

"Hey kiddos!" Vivian said. She looked over to the table and saw Carlos and Krissy. "Now who are these two?"

"That's my girlfriend Krissy," Kevin said. Krissy smiled and waved at Vivian who smiled back.

"And um..this is Carlos," Cecil muttered, "He's my uhh...you know," Cecil made a spinning gesture with his hand like he was looking for the right word.

"Boyfriend," Carlos said faking coughs before and after the word.

"Right! Yeah...that," Cecil said.

"You're gay? Little Cece is gay?" Vivian asked with a smirk.

"Well pansexual technically but...yeah," Cecil said blushing, and expecting the worst reaction from his sister who he never came out to.

"I KNEW IT! OH MAN KYLE OWES ME TEN BUCKS!" Vivian said pumping her fist.

"YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND BET ON MY SEXUALITY!?!" Cecil yelled at her looking shocked.

"Yup! And I won!" Vivian said doing a little happy dance.

"I actually hate you ya know," Cecil said crossing his arms and scowling.

"No ya don't!" Vivian skipped by him to the open seat at the head of the table poking his nose as she passed. Cecil couldn't help but smile at her child like behavior.

"Carlos, Krissy," Cecil's mother said, "this is Kevin and Cecil's older sister Vivian. She doesn't currently live with us because she attends the Night Vale Community College."

Dinner was served (it was pasta, meatballs, and salad) and the first ten minutes went fine until Vivian asked about Cecil and Carlos's relationship. "How long have you been together?"

"Well that depends, do you mean in total or since we got back together?" Carlos said seriously.

"Wait you guys broke up? For how long?" Vivian asked.

"Well...about a month? It was the middle of November when we broke up, now it's the second week of December so...yeah a month. Before that we were only together for two days. We've been together for a week now. So total is nine days. As of now it's one week," Carlos said.

"Why'd you break up?" Vivian asked eating a meatball.

"Some psycho bitch kissed me in front of him and he thought I cheated on him," Cecil said flashing a fake smile at Krissy who looked shocked.

"She's not a psycho bitch!" Kevin yelled standing up.

"Apologize Cecil!" Ms. Palmer said.

"You've always told me to speak the truth and not regret it Mother," Cecil said crossing his arms defiantly. Kevin leaped across the table and tackled the supervised Cecil out of his chair.

"YOU TAKE IT BACK CECIL GERSHWIN PALMER!" Kevin shouted trying to pin Cecil down but Cecil was fighting back.

"DON'T THINK I WILL DEAR BROTHER!" Cecil yelled. The two were wrestling for about ten seconds until Vivian pulled Kevin off of Cecil and stood between them holding them away from each other.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Vivian yelled, "I didn't come home tonight for this! You two need to stop or I swear to the flipping void I will shave your head while you sleep," she said pointing at Cecil, "and I will put pink dye in your hair gel!" she said pointing at Kevin.

"UGH KEVIN I'M SO SICK OF YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A DICK ALL THE TIME! IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU POPULAR! IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU COOLER! IN FACT IT DRIVES THE PEOPLE YOU SHOULD WANT IN YOUR LIFE, LIKE YOUR FAMILY, AWAY FROM YOU! YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT SINCE YOU DECIDED TO BE THIS WAY TWO YEARS AGO! I'M SICK OF IT AND I'M SICK OF YOU! I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! DON'T BOTHER SPEAKING TO ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW SHITTY YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE!" Cecil screamed with tears flowing down his face. He ran passed the shocked Carlos, Vivian, Ms. Palmer, Krissy and Kevin up the staircase next to the couch in the living room, which was next to the table, to his room, the only place he could think to go in the small house.

The second he disappeared up the stairs, Vivian ran after him. Ms. Palmer was the first to speak, "Kevin I think you should take Krissy home now," she said.  
 Once the walked out the door, Ms. Palmer's calm facade disappeared and she looked much older than her forty years. "I'm sorry you had to see that Carlos. I just want them to get along more than anything."

Before Carlos could respond, Vivian came down the stairs. "He wants to see you Carlos," she said. "I'll take you to his room, or do you  know how to get there?"

 _I can get there from the roof_ , Carlos thought. Out loud, he said, "Uh actually I knew the way but forgot."

Vivian nodded her head toward the stairs and started up them, Carlos following closely behind. Carlos had only seen Cecil's room in the dark and one other time that day before he came through the window when he asked Cecil out but he hadn't taken in any details due to the fact that Cecil was grossly sobbing into his pillow, so he had no clue what to expect, but it definitely was not what he saw. The walls of Cecil's room were bright purple and three were covered in canvases, except for where his bed and dressers were. The fourth had a large pencil outline of something Carlos couldn't quite make out covering the middle of it. Cecil's bed was across the room from his window, the foot of it closest to the window. On the dresser to the left of the window was the blue typewriter Carlos had given Cecil for his birthday. There was about one page of a typed...something that Carlos couldn't read. Cecil was lying face-down on the bed with a pillow over his head. Vivian exited the room leaving Carlos and Cecil alone.

Carlos sat on Cecil's bed and put his hand on the shoulder that was peeking out from under the pillow. "Hey Ceec," he said softly, "take your head out okay? It's just me. Please Cee, talk to me."

Cecil took the pillow off of his face and sat up. His eyes were red and puffy but he had stopped crying. "I'm such a baby," he said pulling his knees to his chest and placing his head in his hands then on his knees.

"You're not a baby Cecil," Carlos whispered soothingly, "you just broke. After all that you said one would have expected you to break sooner. Please take you face out of your hands."

"No," Cecil's voice was muffled by said hands. Carlos grabbed his wrists and gently pulled them away from his face. "Carlos no stop it I don't want to face anyone, please uggh!" Cecil said as Carlos finally pried his hands from his face. He glared at Carlos but when he looked in Carlos's eyes he stopped and collapsed into his arms, burying his face in his chest.

"Why do you put up with me?" Cecil asked.

Carlos ran his fingers through Cecil's hair, "I don't 'put up' with you, I care about you Cecil," Carlos said.

Cecil pulled away from Carlos and wiped his eyes, smiling slightly, "Thanks," he said,"that means a lot. I think you deserve to know one of the main reasons my emotions changed so quickly. I mean I went from being so happy to angry to sad. It's because I'm bipolar. And sometimes I get so sad, like really sad that I become pretty damn depressed. It almost happened when Krissy made us break up. I was spiraling downwards into my own personal hell. And I was sick of it so when Earl showed me the footage I wanted to get you back as quickly as possible. Remember the movie day? How I answered the door really energetically and hyper? It's because I have medication I take to help myself from getting that way and it makes me really hyper."

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos said, pulling Cecil in for a hug. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Well, you had it worse, you were bullied and your best friend killed herself for crying out loud. And here I am with some tiny unimportant problem-"

"Your problems are just as important as mine Cecil."

"We're both pretty fucked up," Cecil said into Carlos's chest.

Carlos fake gasped, "Did you just swear Cecil? Without being angry? My, my," they both chuckled. "But yeah, we are both messed up."

"Like Rubik's cubes," Cecil said pulling away from Carlos who chuckled.

"Exactly like Rubik's cubes, Ceec. Aw man the sun's setting. I want to get home before it's completely dark. I'll see you in school tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." Cecil stood up and kissed Carlos, wrapping his arms around his neck. Carlos smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on Cecil's hips. He pulled back about a minute later.

"Goodbye Cece!" He called smirking and blew Cecil a kiss as he exited the room to the sounds of Cecil laughing.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

"Good morning, Night Vale High students and faculty!" Cecil said on the announcements the next morning. "Ms. Josie has asked me to inform you that auditions for the annual play start Friday after school. The play this year is going to be... RENT! All the plays in the past had some form of twist and this year's will be...the play will be genderbent. For those of you who don't know what that is, characters that are originally guys will now be girls and vice versa. The songs and dialogue, along with character names, will be altered to accommodate these changes.

"Also, tickets are on sale now for the sophomore dance! Get your dates, and your tickets, early. Forget regret and ask that special someone to go with you. You  know you can do it! You know I'm talking to you, Dana Cardinal!

"Voting for student body president will commence next Monday. Your vote must be entered by lunch Monday! Keep in mind these votes mean nothing seeing as the winner is chosen via pulses from Hidden Gorge, which is somewhere inside the school. That's all for now! See ya, Night Vale, see ya!"

Cecil entered the hallway outside the main office to see Dana awkwardly holding a bouquet of flowers out towards Maureen.

"Maureen," Dana said, "will you...uh...go to the sophomore dance with me? Not as friends but...as my date?"

A crowd had gathered to in the hall to watch them, seeing as this was the first public asking by anyone to the dance.

Maureen looked completely and utterly shocked. That quickly melted away and she was grinning. "I'd love to go to the dance with you, Dana," she said accepting the flowers. The crowd cheered and clapped as Maureen hugged Dana.

Carlos walked towards Cecil through the crowd. "You knew Dana was planning on asking her didn't you?" Carlos asked him.

"Carlos, dear, I know everything," Cecil said smirking. "Well I don't know the answer to one question. Could you answer it for me?"

"Sure what is it?" Carlos asked looking serious.

Cecil pulled a rose from behind his back, "Carlos Ramirez," he said, "would you be my date to the sophomore dance?"

Everyone in the still formed crowed "awwwed" and Carlos blushed.

"I..uh..I would, um," Carlos trailed off blushing harder when he saw Cecil's smirk and the devilish look in his eyes. Carlos just nodded furiously and people cheered and clapped. Cecil handed him the rose and, standing on his toes, kissed Carlos in the hallway in front of everyone. Earl and Janice wolf-whistled as the two broke apart. Carlos was even redder somehow and hid his face in Cecil's purple button down.

He took his head away from Cecil when the crowd "awwwed" again. "You knew I would react that way didn't you?" Carlos said and Cecil smirked. "You cocky little shit," Carlos said and everyone laughed.

After such a bad night yesterday, it was nice for them to have a good day.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to make up for the almost month of absence so I've been writing this for about...10 hours or so now. For me, staring at a computer that long made me want to scream so I just played the soundtrack from the movie version of the musical Rent and sang which lead to some...odd typos when I typed the words I was singing in the middle of sentences. 
> 
> Just so you know, my first day of school is in less than two weeks (first day of high school ahhhhh I'm excited) and when most people are in school they write less but I write more so updates will most likely be more frequent. I will update at least once before I go back...maybe soon...maybe very soon...maybe not that soon because I'm trying to plan it still and I need the help of my friend Renee and...let's just say I'm in need of her expertise when it comes to the musical Rent...
> 
> The 8tracks link is: http://8tracks.com/sockpuppetsrreal13/wtnv-high-school-au (just copy and paste it) or if you have the app just go on it and search: WTNV High School AU or sockpuppetsrreal13 and click it. (Again In had sent her my chapter plans and there might be slight spoilers in the songs so listen at your own risk. I had listened and there is nothing too major [I would like to point out that the chapter that the song Rude belongs to has nothing to do with marriage]) 
> 
> My tumblr is: tardis-atbakerstreet come say hi, ask questions about the fic, look around, feel free to chat about the fic with me.
> 
> Also if anyone would be kind enough to tell me about grammar/continuity errors and stuff please do. Like I said it's been eight hours of writing and editing I almost definetly missed something. Comment please! I love feedback! (I need to stop making these stupid notes so long jeez)


	12. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six friends audition for the school play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back after...a while. I've edited my chapter plan and combined some chapters so this will have less chapters than I originally planned but still have the same ideas. So basically less chapters but longer ones. I've been pretty busy with tennis to write but I had nothing going on today and yesterday so I'm back. Also I started school but we have Tuesday off so I will try and update then. For the play in this story, I made it genderbent because my friend and I really wanted Carlos and Cecil to sing Take Me or Leave Me and I've seen both the paly (via YouTube the whole thing is there I recommend it) and the movie version but I liked the cast of the movie version better and have seen the movie like 3 times and remember it more so I will be following that (both versions are slightly different) Incase you forgot the play is RENT. And my friend Renee changed the songs to fit this so thank her.
> 
> Chapter Song(s): Take Me or Leave me from RENT

“CARLOS RAMIREZ YOU ARE JOINING DRAMA CLUB WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!” Cecil yelled to Carlos, shooting up from the bed he was previously lying on. Cecil had gone over to Carlos’s house like usual. They were both a little giddy from Cecil asking Carlos to the dance and Carlos saying yes.

 

“But I’m too socially awkward to be an actor,” Carlos said. “I’ll probably die of embarrassment on a stage and probably won’t even get a part. I’m no god at singing Cecil. And I tend to run my words together. I’m doing it right now. I’m not a very clear speaker, that’s your job.”

 

“Oh, come on! It will be fun! At least promise you’ll audition,” Cecil said giving Carlos his puppy dog eyes and pouting his lip. “Please pookie!”

 

“Pookie?” Carlos said raising one eyebrow.

 

“I’m auditioning for Maureen or ‘Dean’ or whatever you want to call it,” Cecil said, and then gasped, “You should try out for Joanne or John or whatever you want to call it because Maureen and Joanne or Dean and John are dating! Aww that’d be adorable! Please Carlos?”

 

“Fine I’ll audition but I probably won’t get the part, I’m not a very good singer,” Carlos said.

 

“Okay, auditions are Friday be ready darling! I’ve got to leave my mom wants me home,” Cecil said and then blew Carlos a kiss before literally skipping out of the room.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

Friday after school in the auditorium, about fifty kids had showed up for auditions. Cecil, Carlos, Janice, Earl, Maureen, and Dana were among them.

 

"Hello everyone!" Josie called submerging the students into silence. "As you all know this year we are performing a gender bent version of the musical RENT. Usually with this play people of certain...races are chosen for specific parts. But here, we will be choosing parts based on talent not the norms of the role. Also this year students from the science club will be volunteering to help with effects. Due to reasons I am not allowed to say, we will be using the movie script and songs not the Broadway musical. If you audition with material from the musical that is fine. And as you all know I asked you to keep the pronouns the same for the auditions but we will be changing them when we rehearse the actual play. We are going to jump right into it. You all have a monologue to perform and part of one of the songs correct? Raise your hand if you don't." Not a single hand went up so Josie continued, "Great. So we will audition by character. It's a random order for the characters. First up can we have anyone auditioning for the part of Dean, formerly Maureen, go onto the stage?"

 

Cecil and about 10 other boys all stood up and walked up the ramp to the stage.

 

"Who would like to go first?" Josie called from the table she was sitting at with Mr. Brown, the English teacher who runs the library and isn't a horrible monster like Cecil made him sound. Cecil's hand shot into the air. "Alright Cecil why don't you go first. Center stage please. When you begin state your name, grade, your history in the theater, and either the full song or monologue and excerpt from a song you will be auditioning with. Cecil, begin."

 

"Cecil Palmer, sophomore and I was in drama last year when we did Wicked. I was Fiyero. I will be auditioning with the full song Over the Moon."

 

Cecil's audition was perfect. He had everyone in the auditorium laughing and Carlos, Janice, Earl, Dana, and Maureen were actually crying laughing. He was better than all the other boys who auditioned for Dean and they all knew it.

 

"Next up, auditions for John, formerly Joanne," Josie called. Carlos was the last to audition and said some of the lines that that character would have and sang part of Take Me or Leave Me and surprised everyone with his ability to sing even though afterwards he kept denying the fact that he was good, if a bit too quiet.

 

Maureen went up when the group that wanted to audition for Angel who kept the name Angel. She sang Today 4 U and was amazing and even brought drum sticks, which no one else thought of and when it came time for her to use them on random objects to the beat she did it amazingly.

 

Dana auditioned for the part of Collins and was amazing. Janice auditioned for the part of Ronnie, originally Roger, and it was almost as if she was playing herself. Earl surprised everyone by auditioning for Mickey, formerly Mimi, the stripper. Yet somehow, Earl pulled it off (no pun intended) better than all the other guys who auditioned.

 

For the roles of Martha, formerly Mark a few different girls auditioned and the best was a girl who worked with Cecil on his show and was a member of the debate team, like Cecil. Her name was Vithya and she had ramrod straight, dark brown hair and skin about the same shade as Carlos's. And for the role of Bernadette (Bernie), formerly Benny, quite a few girls tried out for the role but the best was a girl who when she finished Josie said, "Thank you Erika." To which the girl replied "Actually my name is-" and Josie cut her off by yelling, "Next!"

 

After the last person auditioned Josie said that the list of who would play the main characters would be posted in the main hallway Monday morning. The minor characters would be announced a rehearsal after school. They were dismissed and everyone returned to their homes.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

Monday, three days before Christmas break was to begin (a week before Christmas itself occurred) there was a huge crowd of students standing around the wall where the list was posted.

 

“EXCUSE ME!” Janice yelled, “QUEEN PALMER COMING THROUGH! COME ON GUYS LET QUEEN CECIL THROUGH PLEASE!” Janice said pulling her cousin, his boyfriend, and her other three friends through the crowd of people.

 

They made their way to the list and Cecil yelled “YOU ARE ALL LOOKING AT DEAN QUEEN OF SASS! WOOOHOOO!”

 

Carlos kept telling them he didn’t get the part then stopped dead when he realized that he got the part of John. He started laughing then, like Cecil, threw his arms out to his side and yelled “AND YOU’RE LOOKING AT JOHN. THE QUEEN’S BOYFRIEND WHO ACTUALLY SOMEHOW MANAGED TO GET THE PART!” then continued laughing.

 

The list of the parts read:

 

_New name of character- (original name of character) - actor_

_Martha Cohen - (Mark Cohen) – Vithya Raeyns_

_Ronnie Davis - (Roger_ _Davis) – Janice Palmer_

_Dean Johnson - (Maureen_   _Johnson) – Cecil Palmer_

_John Jefferson - (Joanne_ _Jefferson) – Carlos Ramirez_

_Angel Dumott Schunard - (Angel Dumott Schunard) – Maureen Johnson_

_Tonya Collins - (Tom Collins) – Dana Cardinal_

_Mickey_ _Marquez - (Mimi_ _Marquez) – Earl Harlan_

_Bernadette “Bernie” Coffin III - (originally Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III) – Erika (?)_

School was the same old routine that day. At rehearsal after school, they were given the scripts, told the minor parts, then went home, told to start learning lines and listen to the songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said I will try and update on Tuesday. This chapter is a bit shorter than I had originally planned but the next one is looooong. (I hope)  
> My tumblr is [here](http://tardis-atbakerstreet.tumblr.com)  
> My writing blog is [here](http://floatingfelines-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'll be posting the links to chapters, answering questions, maybe posting previews to this fic and the series of mini fics I've started, if enough people who want previews follow that blog and let me know. ALSO I KEEP FORGETTING TO MENTION THIS BUT A FEW WEEKS AGO I REACHED 1000 HITS THANK YOU PEOPLE A LOT!
> 
> (I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THE LINKY THING I SO HOPE THE LINK WORKS)


	13. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos visits Cecil's room on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey would you look at that I updated...after over a month... 
> 
> So sorry I've just started high school and the past few months have been crazy with adjusting to a new school, tennis team, and homework. BUT I HAVE ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT TO WRITE THEN ITS OVER!! Well there's seven chapters left but I've had the last chapter and epilogue written since I posted the second chapter. 
> 
> Big surprise I gave up something that I've started! I changed my chapter plan a lot so the chapter songs don't really make sense any more...oops. but the playlist is still good. Find it

"NOW BABY ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!" Cecil sang at the top of his lungs as he and Carlos were walking to Cecil's place that day after school.

 

"Cecil it's not even Christmas yet!" Carlos attempted to quiet his boyfriends off key rendition of that song. "And I know you can sing better than that!"

 

"Fine then," Cecil said, "I'll just sing another song," he cleared his throat dramatically. "I THINK I LOVE YA MORE THAN THE JAPENESE LOVE-"

 

"CECIL!" Carlos yelled clamping his hands over his boyfriend's mouth.

 

Cecil removed Carlos's hands from his mouth and belted out the next bit, "AND WE SHOULD DANCE DANCE DANCE D-D-DANCE TO THESE STEREOTYPES! LET’S COME TOGETHER AND LIVE IN THIS WORLD LIKE A-"

 

"YOU CAN CONTINUE WITH THE CHRISTMAS MUSIC!" Carlos yelled.

 

"Thank you. Besides it's Christmas Eve Eve Eve Carlos!" Cecil said looking like a little puppy. "I wish I didn't live in a desert sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. It's just I wish that I could have a Christmas with snow just once. But hey what are you gonna do?"

 

"Throw all white confetti?" Carlos suggested smirking.

 

Cecil shoved him playfully, "Oh shut up. But seriously I've already got your gift and, like you, it's perfect."

 

"And the gift for you is even better," Carlos told him.

 

Bing bing bing. Carlos's phone had gone off with a text. "Ugh sorry Ceec I need to head home for some reason."

 

"Ok it's fine see ya!" Cecil said, kissed Carlos cheek, and skipped home.

 

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

Christmas break had started for them and it was now 11:30 pm on Christmas Eve. Cecil was lying in bed reading the new Percy Jackson book, the Blood of Olympus. There was a knock on his window, similar to the one on his birthday. He got up to check what it was, and when he drew back his curtains he saw Carlos sitting on his knees on the little roof outside Cecil’s window.

 

“Carlos!” he yelped, painfully aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. It may have been December but it was still a desert so it was still warm. He ripped the curtains shut and dove for a shirt. Carlos climbed in through the windows anyway while Cecil pulled on a purple Night Vale High t shirt.

 

“Hi,” Carlos sing-songed crossing his arms over his red t shirt and smirking.

 

Cecil glared at him, “Hi,” he said mocking anger.

 

“Awwwww, you loooove me,” Carlos placed his hands on Cecil’s hips. Cecil crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Carlos kissed him and when he pulled back Cecil tried to maintain the scowl and failed. Badly.

 

“I hate you,” Cecil said looking at the floor, shaking his head, and smiling.

 

“No you don’t,” Carlos said and kissed Cecil again. Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos’s neck and sighed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the need for oxygen overtook them.

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Cecil said playing with the ends of Carlos’s hair on his neck which had grown back to almost touching his shoulders, “but why are you here?”

 

“Welllllllll,” Carlos said, then shrugged, “I was bored.”

 

“You can’t just sneak in here when you’re bored! My mom will kill me!” Cecil said eyes growing wide.

 

“Sorry! But I wanted to give you your present now because I won’t be able to escape tomorrow.” Carlos handed him a turquoise box wrapped with a purple bow. Cecil led Carlos to his bed and sat on the end of it. Cecil ripped the paper off to reveal new purple fancy headphones.

 

“I love them!”

 

“Good, they were 100 dollars.”

 

“You shouldn’t have spent that much money on me! Where do you keep getting the money for all this stuff? You bought me a type writer, expensive headphones, and you redesigned your whole look and bought a whole new wardrobe! How?”

 

“My dad’s job pays a lot of money.”

 

“Oh. Well uh my mom’s job doesn’t pay that much. So all I could get for your gift was 25 dollars. It’s not much but…here,” Cecil handed Carlos a box wrapped in newspaper. Carlos slowly unwrapped it to reveal a chemistry set.

 

“Oh Cecil I love it!”

 

“I wanted to get you a microscope but I couldn’t afford one,” Cecil said sheepishly.

 

“It’s fine I already have a microscope but I don’t have any beakers or any of the stuff in here. Or a lab coat.”

 

“Oh! That reminds me…” Cecil ran over to his closet and opened the door on a hook was a white lab coat. He pulled it off the hook and threw it at Carlos. “For you.”

 

“Wow thanks Ceec!” Carlos said, standing up and putting on the lab coat.

 

“You look sexy,” Cecil said waggling his eyebrows and winking.

 

“Oh shut up,” Carlos said rolling his eyes. “You know, in all the time I’ve known you I’ve never actually paid attention to your wall decorations.”

 

“Oh!” Cecil said, leading Carlos over to his wall, “Well these canvases are all my paintings. Some of them are kind of random. But this one is my favorite.” There was a pencil outline of what looked like it would be six people standing in a crowd. There was no detail yet but Carlos could guess it was him, Cecil, Earl, Maureen, Dana, and Janice all hanging around each other.

 

“These are amazing Cecil!” Carlos exclaimed looking at all the canvases and the huge mural of the six soon to be people.

 

“Thanks,” Cecil said blushing.

 

Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist and Cecil wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Carlos closed the gap between their mouths kissing Cecil passionately. Right as the kiss started to get more heated, Cecil heard someone walking up the stairs. He pushed Carlos into his closet whispered, “Be quiet!” and shut the door.

 

Cecil flung himself onto his bed and opened his book back to the page he was on, tore the book mark out and pretended to read and heard his mom come in.

 

“Cecil honey, go to bed, it’s almost midnight.” His mom said.

 

“What time is it?” Cecil asked rubbing his eye behind his glasses.

 

“11:58.”

 

“Oh, okay I’ll go to bed. Goodnight Mom I love you,” he said looking over his shoulder, toward the door, at his mom.

 

“I love you too Cecil,” she shut the door and he heard her walk back downstairs. Cecil put his bookmark back in, closed the book and walked over letting Carlos out of the closet.

 

“Hi sorry my mom would have killed you,” Cecil told Carlos.

 

“It’s fine, Carlos told him and resumed kissing him with his arms around Cecil’s waist and Cecil’s arms around his neck. Carlos moved his mouth to Cecil’s neck and left a few kisses there, not enough to leave any mark, and then pulled his mouth away completely.

 

“Was that okay?” Carlos asked. Cecil nodded. The clock on Cecil’s bed stand chimed, signaling midnight.

 

“It’s Christmas,” Cecil whispered, twirling a lock of hair from Carlos’s neck around his finger.

 

Carlos kissed him briefly again, “Merry Christmas Cecil.”

 

“Merry Christmas Carlos.”

 

Carlos released Cecil and then climbed out the window, taking his chemistry set with him, running off into the early Christmas morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the songs Cecil was singing were The Stereotypes Song (I mean no offence by that song I just had it stuck in my head and it ended u[ in this fic) and All I Want For Christmas Is You. This i9s an odd time to be posting a Christmas chapter but the way the story was planned that's how it happened.
> 
> Also I have started a drawing of what Cecil's mural looks like so if people comment sayng they want to see it then i will post it with the last chapter!
> 
> And next chapter may take some time because it's my favorite planned out chapter and I want to make it good. I also have a drawing I did for that one so if you guys want to see that one too comment! I may just postt hat one anyway...
> 
> My tumblr is[here](http://tardis-atbakerstreet.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> My writing blog is[here](http://floatingfelines-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> (I check that less frequently!!!)


	14. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian gets a surprise Cecil talks about his dad's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK IF ANYONE CARES! WOOHOO! So I have a drawing for this that I'm nervous to post so if more than one person says to post it I'll put it up with the next chapter.
> 
> Also this is unedited sorry in advanced for any mistakes. This also didn't turn out the way I hoped but oh well.

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND DEATH. STAY SAFE!!!!!**

 

 

 

Cecil bounded down the staircase that morning, Christmas morning, his favorite morning of them all. Vivian and her boyfriend, Kyle would be with them for four days, Kevin wasn't a dick during Christmas, and their mother was happy without the stress of everyone fighting.

 

Cecil opened all the gifts from his family. Kevin got him really nice colored pencils, his mom got him canvases a sketchbook and oil paints, Kyle got him a pair of purple Vans shoes with realistic purple lightning bolts on them, and Vivian got him two sweaters, one with cats and one that had beakers on it and she explained, "I know that you're very into science these days." With a waggle of her eyebrows and a wink. Even Kevin laughed.

                                                                                                                                             

Their grandmother Josie came over for dinner and gave Cecil a purple sweater that she'd knitted herself, with the eye-like symbol of the radio station knitted into it repeatedly.

 

All in all, it was a great Christmas for them all.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

The euphoria from Christmas lasted a week until it all crashed down on Cecil very suddenly. He came home from Carlos's on Thursday night, they were hanging out as tomorrow would be the last day of holiday break, and heard muffled sobbing when he walked upstairs to his room.

 

He followed the noise and ended up in Vivian's old room where she and Kyle had stayed the whole week except one night when they had gone to a party with their college friends. Vivian was always responsible and as she was 20 hadn't ever had alcohol because she was too young and was serious about some rules like that. Unlike Kyle she returned that night with no alcohol in her system.

 

"Viv? Are-are you o-okay?" Cecil said stuttering because Vivian never cried.

 

"N-no I'm not fucking okay!" She sobbed. "Th-that li-little b-b-bastard K-K-Kyle h-he...," she cleared her throat and calmed her breathing as Cecil sat next to her on her bed and pulled her into a sideways hug, noting the paper she was clutching in her shaking hand.

 

"Well I was at the party right? No alcohol at all just a bottle of water and I saw him grab the bottle but I thought nothing of it right? But he d-d-drugged me Ceec. Date rape. He slipped in into my water and h-h-he r-r-r..." Vivian said breaking off and sobbing into her younger brother's shoulder. She waved the paper she was clutching in her hand around. "It's the results of a damned pregnancy test I took yesterday Cecil! I pressed charges last night and he went to court this morning, pretty fast court system we've got you know? And they found him guilty. He's going to jail for life. And not one of those life sentences that is only like 25 years. But no he's there until he dies. He got me fucking pregnant Cecil!"

 

Cecil was silent for about thirty seconds before he asked, "What are you gonna do about the baby?"

 

"I think...I want to keep it Cecil,” she whispered even though they were the only two in the house.

 

"You should, if that's what you really want," Cecil placed a comforting hand on her knee.

 

"Yeah I'm gonna keep it," she said with a small smile.

 

They heard the front door open then close and their mother call, "Cecil? Vivian? Are you guys here? Kevin and I are home!"

 

"We're in my old room Mom," Vivian called Dow to her then whispered to Cecil, "Oh God I need to tell them. Please stay with me and help explain Cecil please," her eyes were wide as she looked at her younger brother, pleading.

 

"Of course," he put his arm back around her back and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

 

Kevin and their mother walked in after Vivian called down to them saying that she had something to tell them both.

 

With the help of Cecil, she recounted to them what she had told him. By the end, Vivian, Cecil, and Ms. Palmer were crying and Kevin was pissed, crying a little bit too, not that he'd ever admit that.

 

"I think that's very brave of you to keep the child Viv," Kevin whispered to his sister patting her knee for where he sat on her other side. Cecil continued rubbing her shoulder and their mother was crouching in front of Vivian, clutching both of her hands, one of which still had the results paper clutched in it, and rubbing her daughter's hands soothingly.

 

"You can come back and live with us for as long as you need to," Ms. Palmer to her daughter quietly.

 

That weekend, they helped Vivian pack some things from her dorm and bring them back into her old room at the Palmer house.

 

Janice helped them move Vivian's belongings and hung out with her and Cecil all that weekend.

 

"Have you picked out baby named yet?" Janice asked on Sunday.

 

"I've known about this baby for four days Janice I haven't thought about that yet!" Vivian said laughing a bit at her cousins who she was extremely close to, Janice was more their sister than cousin really, even more so to Vivian.

 

"You should name it Janice," Janice said matter-of-factly.

 

"Now why would I do that?" Vivian said clearly joking.

 

"Because Janices are the best people," she said throwing a piece of popcorn from the bowl the three were eating out of at Vivian's face.

 

"Ok you believe that," Vivian said rolling her eyes but laughing.

 

"Alright it's getting late, I'm heading home night cousies!" Janice said, getting up from the bed and then leaving.

 

"Yeah I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Vivy!" Cecil said kissing his sister's cheek then bounding out of the room and down the hall to his own.

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

A week later Carlos went to Cecil's house, up to his room and stopped dead. He could hear sobbing from the other side of the door.

 

Opening the door, Carlos called out, "Cecil are you okay?"

 

"N-no," Cecil sobbed. Carlos ran over to him and sat on his bed. He pulled his into a hug and Cecil sobbed into his chest.

 

"My dad's birthday is today...and he died 16 years ago..." Cecil sobbed.

 

"Oh...Cecil...if you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

 

Cecil disentangled himself from Carlos and took a deep breath "It was the day we were born. We being Kevin and I. You see, my mom and dad were only expecting one son. They were planning on calling him Kevin.

 

"So my dad was a huge motorcycle guy. He was so excited to have a son so he bought a motorcycle for the son for when he got older. He never wanted Vivian to have one for some reason. Probably he didn't think she'd be able to use it or want it.

 

"So the morning we were born my mom was alone at home and her water broke. She called my grandmother, Josie and she took her to the hospital. Josie called my father at work and he was so excited. So he left early, hopped on his motorcycle and sped like a mad man. He couldn't see in front of him because there was construction so he just kept driving forward. When he finally could see all he saw was a brick wall speeding at him. He tried to stop but there was a support beam lying on the ground waiting to be used. The front wheels hit it and the back of the bike flipped and he was flung into the wall.

 

"An ambulance was called and he was taken to the hospital. My mom was in the delivery room in the middle of labor and the doctor was called out by a nurse reporting a motorcycle crash. She asked who it was and the nurse just gave her a small smile. The other nurses took over the labor.

 

"Five minutes later the doctor returned and gave her the first surprise of the day. Her husband was dead. She gave birth a few minutes later while bawling her eyes out and named him Kevin like he had wanted. The nurses took the child to make sure he was okay. The doctor’s eyes widened.

 

"'Mrs. Palmer,' he said, 'your surprises aren't over yet. You're having twins!'

 

"So a minute later I was born. My mother wasn't expecting me as I have made clear so she didn't have a name picked out. The doctor's had taken me to make sure I was healthy, which I was, they came back asking about a name.

 

"'Cecil,' she said, 'the second one I want to name Cecil Gershwin Palmer Junior, after his father.' The doctor smiled, nodded then left the room.

 

"That's why my mom and I both hate Kevin having the motorcycle," Cecil concluded wiping a few tears from his eyes. "It was my dad’s so I kind of understand. I mean, Kevin has the motorcycle, my mom and Vivian have pictures and so many memories, and me, well I got his name. That's it. I have nothing of his except his name. And don't get me wrong I'm honored to have his name, my mom said he was a good guy a lot like me, but I just wish I some form of physical thing to remember him by you know?"

 

"I don't know, but I'll try to understand. I'm so sorry," Carlos said hugging his boyfriend again.

 

"Not your fault," Cecil mumbled into Carlos's chest.

 

The rest of the day consisted of them marathoning the Harry Potter movies with Vivian and Janice.

 

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

Nothing super exciting happened in any of their lives until May. The night of the sophomore dance to be exact.

 

"Smile boys!" Cecil and Carlos's mothers said as they took pictures of their sons.

 

Cecil was wearing a powder blue button down shirt, with a white waistcoat over it. He had matching white pants and white dress shoes. Carlos had a traditional black suit jacket and dress pants with a white button down shirt and black dress shoes. They were wearing matching purple ties, the only difference was Cecil had a bow tie and Carlos had a regular tie.

 

They got to the school and were met by Janice, Dana, Maureen, and Earl. The six walked into the gymnasium and were met by the sounds of Fall Out Boy’s _Dance Dance._

Cecil dragged Carlos onto the dance floor and Maureen did the same to Dana. Earl and Janice laughed at the two being dragged off by their partners.

 

A slow song came on next, _Rubik’s Cube_ by Athlete. They danced together, and the night was…perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is
> 
>  
> 
> [here](tardis-atbakerstreet.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> check it out and stuff  
> So I don't have school this whole week so I will try to update one more time by the end of the week except I always say that and it never happens but this time I'll try harder I swear...okay I'll stop talking now.


	15. Kevin's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin hates Cecil and Carlos relationship. So he gets "revenge" on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS BEEN A MONTH SO SORRY! This is the second to last chapter, the next one will be the epilogue. I'm kinda sad to see this fic go, as I already have the epilogue written so this chapter was the last one I wrote (well part of it, I've had most of this written since the beginning. ALSO THE MAIN REASON I WROTE THIS AND POSTED IT IS BECAUSE I CHECKED IT THI MORNING AND IT HAS 2000 HITS!?!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I don't think I'll be writing another long chaptered Night Vale fic, but I will be adding to my one-shot series. And I may posta Bandom (mainly MCR and FOB) fic in a month or two so if you like that stay tuned! (no promises)

“You do realize what’s been happening, right?” Steve said to Kevin at lunch the next day.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kevin snapped and turned back to Steve. He had been watching his brother and his brother’s boyfriend act sickeningly cute at the other end of the cafeteria. And those other girls - Maureen and Dana was it? – were doing the same thing. Disgusting.

 

“Well, can’t you see?” Steve asked, “Carlos is making your brother do stuff he wouldn’t do. Your brother hasn’t been being he little goody-two shoes he’s meant to be. You’ve told me, you’ve told all of us, he’s rebelling, sneaking out late, skipping classes, that shit.”

 

“And?” Kevin asked.

 

“He’s gonna be the Voice, he can’t be rebellious…” Steve trailed off and Kevin smirked, finally getting what he had been hinting at. Kevin leaned back in his seat and laughed.

 

He knew just what to do.

 

Kevin rode his motorcycle downtown to the Sheriff’s station. Not bothering to knock, he pushed open the door to the Sheriff’s office and took a seat.

 

"Oh! Um... Hello Mr. Palmer," the Sheriff said.

 

"Save the pleasantries Sheriff," Kevin said. "I’m here for business."

 

"And what might that be?" The Sheriff said getting worried.

 

"As you know, my brother, Cecil, is destined to become the next Voice of this fine town.”

 

"... And..?"

 

"And as the Voice, you want him to be compliment and not rebellious in the slightest. And that is exactly how he used to be."

 

"Used to?"

 

"Yes. That is exactly how he always behaved. Until something happened to him. Before you ask, that something was love. He loves that scientist's kid, Carlos Ramirez. This is love and devotion is turning him rebellious. He is turning into a... daredevil for his darling Carlos. If this rebelliousness continues, you will have one hell of a free-thinking Voice on your hands."

 

"Hmmm," the Sheriff said thoughtfully.

 

"Yes, now then I recommend you follow my instructions of what to do to. The. Letter," Kevin said rather threateningly.

 

"Alright so what do I need to do," the Sheriff said rater scared of Kevin.

 

"Give them a choice. Either Cecil leaves never to return-"

 

"What?!? He can't leave!"

 

"Let me finish," Kevin glared at the Sheriff. "Either Cecil leaves never to return or Carlos and his family leave and the memory of them is erased from every mind in Night Vale, except mine, and the Ramirez never remembers coming here in the first place. No one on the outside ever remembers them getting sent here. They will go to another town close to the base but nowhere near Night Vale. Trust me that is the most likely result, Carlos would never let Cecil throw away his future."

 

"But how do you suppose we do that?!?"

 

"With this," Kevin said pulling a glowing purple orb from his pocket. "It erases all that we spoke of. It won't work on you because you will need to drive them out of town. It must be activated before you cross the town line. When you arrive back in your office, I will be here and you must take this," he pulled out a bottle of liquid glowing the same shade of purple as the orb.

 

"Alright."

 

Kevin stood up, "Well then, we are done." he left the room.

 

Poor Cecil, the Sheriff Thought, young love should be cherished not ripped to shreds. But if I don't do what Kevin says he'll kill me. I'm sorry boys...

 

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

 

Cecil and Carlos were laying on Cecil's lawn, which was actually made of grass and is shocking for a desert. Carlos was leaning against the house and Cecil had his head on Carlos's lap. They were startled out of their relaxed state when the Sheriff's car pulled up, and Carlos's family, along with the Sheriff, climbed out.

 

"Mom what's going on?" Carlos asked.

 

"I'm not sure he won't tell us," Carlos's mother said.

 

"Mr. Palmer," the Sheriff said, "would you please go get your mother and brother?" Cecil nodded.

 

When he re-emerged from the house with his family, a small crowd had gathered. Their friends were among the bystanders.

 

"I'm sorry about this boys," the Sheriff said, "very sorry. I don't have a choice in this matter. But you do."

 

"What matter," Cecil's mother said.

 

"Someone with higher power than me believes that you, Carlos are affecting Cecil negatively. He has a very big destiny and your effects on him will hinder his ability to fulfil that destiny. Now, you have a choice; Either Cecil leaves never to return or you and your family, Carlos leave and the memory of you is erased from every mind in Night Vale, and your family never remembers coming here in the first place. No one on the outside ever remembers you getting transferred here. You will be moved to another town close to the base Mr. Ramirez works at but nowhere near Night Vale. Any picture with Carlos in his family in them will disappear."

 

_Cecil’s mural…_ ,Carlos thought. _Those other amazing drawings…all gone. All those pictures he took…_

 

"WHAT?!?" Cecil yelled, "THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

 

"I'm sorry," the Sheriff said. "What is your choice?"

 

"I-" Cecil started but was cut off by Carlos.

 

"We'll leave," Carlos said.

 

"NO!" Cecil yelled. "Carlos you can't!!" He was close to tears.

 

"I have to Cecil, it's the only way," Carlos said. He gulped, trying to stop the lump forming in his throat.

 

"B-but you can't!" Cecil said tears now flowing freely "Please don't. Carlos please, I love you."

 

"I love you too," Carlos said almost crying as well. "I'm so sorry that the first time I told you was when you won't remember it."

 

"It's better to forget the one you love then to never have met them at all," Cecil said. The words his mother spoke and that first day came rushing back to him: _Enjoy what you have now because you never know how long it will last._

 

Earl, Dana, Maureen, Janice, and Steve all stepped front the crowd. Carlos hugged Earl then Dana then Maureen then Janice and said, "I'll miss all of you. Just not you Steve Carlsberg, no one likes you."

 

The Sheriff stepped forward and spoke, "My secret police have packed your things and brought them to your new house. I will personally bring you there and activate the memory loss device."

 

Carlos's parents walked to the car. Carlos walked back to Cecil and kissed him, just once, just gently before following his mother into the backseat of the car after his father sat in the passenger seat up front. As they drove off, Carlos waved goodbye to everyone, until they turned the corner and were cut out of Cecil’s view.

 

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

 

The Sheriff sat in his office after taking the Ramirez family to their new home and activating the memory loss device. He found the vial with the purple liquid and took the cork out of it.

 

"To Cecil and Carlos," he said as he drank it then fell unconscious.

 

 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 

 

Ten years later, Cecil Palmer, the new Voice of Night Vale was in the process of saying the news on his first ever radio show. An intern handed him a vague notice which he easily spun into his usually eloquent vocal patterns.

 

"A new man came into town today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the epilogue in like ten minutes. More like two...


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but it's the final piece.

It was two years since Carlos came to town. Not exactly two, a little less. Carlos was sitting in the living room and his boyfriend, Cecil Palmer was in the bedroom doing getting ready for their date. Carlos was freaking out and fiddling with the small box in his pocket. Tonight was the night.

 

They arrived at the restaurant, and were lead into a small room that was occupied by only them. Dinner was almost over when Carlos stood up.

 

“Cecil, it hasn’t been long, but I love you and you know that. You’ve said you love me and I believe you,” he said. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee, “Cecil Gershwin Palmer, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” Cecil squealed and jumped out of his seat, kissing Carlos fiercely. He pulled back and laughed, as Carlos slid the ring onto his finger.

 

“Great minds think alike,” Cecil said and pulled a small velvet box out of his own pocket.

 

They went home, ready to start their lives together. As they were sleeping, Carlos had a dream. Of him in high school. There was a blond boy there and he felt emotions for them. They were slow dancing, laughing, kissing, talking, and doing a play together. Carlos knew it was a dream because it had never happened before. He felt heart break, and happiness through that dream. And that blond boy seemed so familiar. It didn’t matter; he had Cecil now, and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. The end of welcome to Night Vale High School. I'm sad to see it go. So long and goodnight to this fic (bonus points if you got that MCR reference. That's a rather appropriate song for me to have been listening to while finishing this.) Thank you all for reading! What'd you guys think? was it good fro my first chaptered fic? Please let me know! 
> 
> My tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet


End file.
